Pirate Witch (Editing)
by Girlwithnosoul
Summary: The StrawHats have made their way onto a new island fully of seemingly welcoming people, who are plagued by a monster. Luffy as per usual wants to get involved and recruit this monster.But what if this monster was simply a timid red-headed Witch? Will they still want her to be nakama? And will one of them want to be more to her?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm always running away from the pain_

_the hurt the silence...all the same_

_always falling in the darkness that I've come to call home_

_because that's all I've ever known_

Dumbfounded, the Strawhat's had landed on their next island only to find they had been welcomed. No one was scared of them or threatening to call the chief of the island Gato and his wife Shana had even invited them to stay with them after they had introduced themselves. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper were excited, Nami, Robin and Zoro couldn't help but feel suspicious of the whole thing but none the less went along with their captain.

"SUGOI!"Luffy eyed the food markets in glee, saliva dripping onto the ground

"You've come at a good time, its market time, help yourselves to as much food as you want" Nami grinned, belli signs twinkling in her eyes as she realised that she didn't have to spend any of her precious money and ordered the group to get as much food as they saved food costs after all. Robin watched their team mates attack the food stand but then Zoro finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind…

"Why exactly are you doing this huh? What's your goal huh?" There was a distinct yelling from Luffy who had yelled with his mouth full telling his First mate not to be rude…Gato chuckled nervously.

"Well your right I suppose, we do have a goal, or more so a favour we would like to ask of you" Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"And what favour would this be Gato-san?" it was Shana that spoke up as she turned her attention to Robin.

"You say there is a terrible monster that has been plaguing our village, and we hoped you would-" Luffy zoomed towards them excited.

"MONSTER?" Nami face palmed knowing by now exactly what was going through her captain's mind.

Shana nodded but zoro couldn't help but notice how she didn't meet their eye, and was acting a little too suspicious

"Yes, it lives in the forest, so we hope you would be able to dispose of it" A tense atmosphere was beginning to set in as Zoro stared at them .It may have been instinct but something didn't seem right about the whole thing.

He didn't like it.

None the less the pirate crew spent the rest of the day generally causing trouble, flirting, gambling and lying (usopp) the crew eventually fell asleep after their partying at the chief's house.

Shana who was tidying the bottles up looked at her husband,

"Are you sure they can get rid of-"

"Yes they can, and then we'll be free of that witch"

**The next morning...**

"YOSH! AH THAT WAS GOOD MEAT"

"SHUT IT LUFFY, YOU'RE YELLING AND IT'S EARLY!"

"Um Nami you're yelling too."Added Usopp

"URUSAI!"

Despite it being early the market was still bustling, with groups of people trying to get the best deal.

"LETS GO FIND THAT MONSTER!"He grinned in his obvious excitement and Nami was about to hit him when they noticed a woman who had dropped a bunch of apples and was quickly trying to pick them up. No one was attempting to help which they found odd considering the friendly nature of the town. But as they walked they noticed a small hooded figure bend down and pick an apple up. Nothing was particularly strange about this. But then her hood fell down, revealing a very beautiful woman, beautiful enough to make luffy pause. She had bright scarlet locks and ivory skin but what drew their attention were her golden felt his jaw drop and would of gone up to the red head only for the woman who had dropped her apples to look upon the red head screaming.

"IT'S THE MONSTER!"Dropping the remaining apples in her arms. She backed away from the girl who had been smiling hand with the apple in her hand. Her smile slipped from her lips as she lowered her her the townspeople had begun running away in terror.

Luffy frowned.

"This is terrible" his crew turned to him surprised, was Luffy going to say something sentimental? Waiting with bated breath they watched him sigh.

"I wanted a monster to join, and she doesn't even look like one" His crew sweat dropped at their captains idiocy, well most did but Robin as usual chuckled .The red head stood up and slowly attempted to give the apple back to the woman only for her to shriek and smack her hand away, the red apple falling to the ground, rolling away from the scene.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!" Chopper could only watch with feelings of anger as the villagers began to throw stones at the red head and yelled insults. The woman didn't flinch at her attackers or at their insults and had bent down to pick the apples up. The cowering woman still was crying and refused to take the fruit, so the redhead simply put the apples into her basket and left some money on the floor in front of the petrified apple woman .Once this was done, she simply walked away, ignoring the blood running down her face from the sharp stones that had been thrown at her.

Luffy felt himself shake in anger. his crew with similar responses .Chopper was furious and without warning ran after the girl, hoping to give her medical that his captain was going to do something about what had happened Zoro told Nami to handle luffy before following the reindeer .He wanted answers, and he doubted that the villagers would be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

_i wear my heart up on my sleeve_

_so my souls exposed_

_and i carry this disease_

_the weight of the holy ghost_

_God can you hear me?_

_God is missing._  
_~Falling in reverse its over when its over_

"OI CHOPPER!" The doctor who had transformed into his walk point turned to see the swordsman.  
"Zoro?" The yelling between the two had drawn the attention of the redhead, who had turned round and was shocked to see the pair behind her.

"WAIT!"The woman scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head, she turned away from them, and began to run faster, the pirates were impressed by her stamina, yet still continued to chase after her.

"PLEASE WAIT YOU'RE HURT!" The woman continued to run that is till she tripped over her basket, falling to the ground. She would have gotten up to run but instead noticed her basket had been tipped upside down

"Geez what are you running for huh?" tensing she crawled backwards holding something to her chest, as she eyed the swordsman were unease.  
""W-what d-d-do you w-want?" She stammered her frightened golden eyes meeting their gaze.  
Chopper changed back into his usual form and slowly approached the girl.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor-" The girl's eyes lit up at this and she sat up and surprisingly went on her hands and knees and bowed to the chibi doctor.  
"Please, y-you can kill me a-afterwards but p-lease you have to help S-snow! She's sick!" 

Zoro frowned ""o-oi why are you bowing and who's sno-"He paused as he noticed a bundle the bundle in her arm. On closer inspection, he noticed it was a small white fox. The small animal breathing heavily and the pair were surprised at the girl's kindness towards the small animal despite her injuries.

Chopper gained a look of determination, Losing his usual child like demeanour and he put his hoof on her head reassuringly  
"I'll help you both" the woman was surprised at this small reindeer and she smiled shyly at the small animal  
"A-a-rigato Doctor-san"  
"Where's your home?"Zoro interjected looking around the forest as if the answer would come to him  
"T-this w-way follow m-me"the swordsman couldn't help but amused at her nervousness which was strange as he would have usually found it annoying...

"Chief-san maybe you would like to explain yourself" Despite the smile across the dark haired woman's face, a simmering rage was just below the surface sending a chill down the older man's spine

""That's right, how dare you call such a beautiful lady a monster" The cook narrowed his eyes, a cigarette lit in between his lips. He too angry at the injustice the redheaded sweetheart had faced from the villagers.  
"But she is! Shana cried, cowering from the orange haired lady next to her.  
"How? She doesn't look anything like a monster!"Usopp retorted his sling shot aimed at the pair of them, he like the rest of the crew had no trust left for the couple.  
"That's just it!"Gato snorted in disgust "She's a witch! That redheaded demon is a plague on this village, only a monster would have abilities like her"

"It's unnatural! She's better off dead!" Shana added.

Nami frowned "A witch? That's impossible they don't exist!"  
The crew began to quarrel with the couple but all this time their captain had remained silent, a dangerous thing for the captain to do. This was proven as one of his nakama noticed his lack of input.  
"L-luffy?"Usopp despite his usual cowardice was the first to speak among them. Luffy looked up slowly, his usual bright eyes overshadowed by his precious straw hat.

"A witch huh? And that gives you the right to call her a monster? The right to hurt her" Nami and Usopp gulped. It had been a while since they had seen luffy this angry. Standing up he slammed his hand on the table making everyone jump.

"I've decided! The Witch is gonna become my nakama!" Nami sighed, Usopp was undecided about the whole thing but Robin and Sanji smiled at captain they had.

As the swordsman and the doctor walked through the dense forest they couldn't help but notice the girl was very quiet, something neither of them were used to on the usually loud ship.

"Ano, whats your name? I'm Tony Tony Chopper and this is Rorona Zoro" she glanced at them nervously.  
"E-ve my n-ames E-ve"She stuttered.  
A silence surrounded the group  
"Why did those villagers call you a monster?"Zoro finally asked with his usual bluntness  
"ZORO!"  
Eve didn't say anything for a few moments but then turned to look at them  
"That's... Th-ats because I'm a witch"

...

"EH!?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Come undone,_

_surrender is stronger_

_i don't need to be the hero tonight_

_we all want love_

_we all want honour_

_nobody wants to pay the asking price._

_~ undone FFH_

Eve waited for them to call her a monster, or for them to attack her. It was something she was used to,so she was startled by the fact that the doctor looked at her in awe and Zoro-san simple raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"A witch huh? So what? You use magic or something?" Eve blinked twice in her disbelief but nodded

"Can you fly on a broom? Oh! Can you turn people into frogs?" She could only lightly giggle at the excited reindeer .Zoro couldn't help but notice that the small smile made her whole face light up. Her laughter was soft, and the swordsman couldn't help but think that everything about her was breakable.

He took this moment to look at her in closer and noticed the small scar on her right cheek and he couldn't help but feel angry whatever caused such a wound. She just seemed too vulnerable for someone to hurt.

"N-no... I m-mean i don't t-think so. Ah here we are!"

It was an obvious attempt to change the subject but the strawhats went along with as they stopped in front of what appeared to be her house even though it was more like a shack.

Plain and empty it was a poorly made housem if it could even be called seemed unsettling about the plain building. It made out of wood, and almost seemed like it would collapse at any given point. It would of seemed dull, hadn't it not been for the bright graffti adorning the walls and the door. Glancing from the corner of his eye he noticed her expression hadn't changed when she looked at the house, as you would expect it would. On the other hand the pair of pirates were appalled at the sight before them .Zoro couldn't say he could look at the sight before him with a neutral expression like she was almost as if it was something mundane, an everyday was as if she was numb

"Eve... who did this?"The reindeer spoke in a calm voice, trying not to alarm the redhead.

Eve shrugged

"P-robably some of the b-raver kids in the village. They make a g-game out of it i think" she frowned slightly as she looked at the words. But then turned her attention to her fox.

"Snow how you keeping?"she asked softly

The small fox mewled and sniffled, a frown adorned her face as she stroked the fox's head in a soothing manner.

"Luffy you can't be serious!"Ussop exclaimed

Stomping through the town the crew were trying to decide their course of was insisting they find the girl so that she would was still nervous about the whole thing claiming he had come down with the "Do-not-search-for-strange-girl disease".Sanji as per usual was complimenting a thoughtful robin, whilst at the same time insisting they look for the redheaded beauty.

"Coarse I am usopp! I want her to be nakama!"

"Captain-san we must also search for chopper and zoro-san"Robin added

"Yeah that too!"

"Also Franky is probably wondering where we have gone."Nami added.

The shipwright had wanted to fix a few things on the ship so he had stayed behind to look after the thousand sunny

"We ain't leaving until she is my nakama!"Luffy spoke with a seriousness that surprised his crew, with his usual goofy demeanour nowhere to be seen.

"Luffy"Usopp began slowly "Why did you get mad when they talked about her?"

Luffy paused as he recalled what had happened after he had proclaimed his decision for the redhead to join his crew.

_Flashback_

_"You really want that redhead as part of your crew?"Gato had yelled horrified "WE WANT YOU TO KILL THAT UGLY HAIRED GIRL!"_

_Luffy narrowed his at the man_

_"Ugly?"He spoke his words a slowly almost, as if he was giving the chief the chance to take back what he said._

_"Yes! Red hair is evil! Its vile, i mean it looks like blood!"Chimed Shana_

_"Its uncommon too! Gato added "It makes her more of a fre-"A fist rammed into his face and he narrowed his eyes at the woman._

_"There ain't nothing freakish about red hair..You bastard!"_

_End flashback_

"Shanks has red hair"Luffy muttered and that seemed all that needed to be said.

They had insulted one of the most important people watched the boy lower the hat that had once belonged to the red haired looked up to shanks, so she understood that luffy wouldn't allow anyone to insult the girl's hair which was the same bright red as his role model.

Whilst Chopper gave the medicine to the snow coloured fox, Zoro looked around the inside of the walls that surrounded them, and he was surprised considering the fact she was a girl how little she had. A chest sat in the corner of the room but other than that she only had a small bed. It almost reminded him of a prison cell with its dull walls and confined space. He then noticed that near the edge of the bed was a set of heavy chains attached to one of the chain was so long that it seemed to be long enough to let whoever was chained to go outside a short distance.

"Who kept you here" He muttered watching as the timid girl tensed.

"Kept here?" She tilted her head in confusion and then noticed the chains that zoro held in his hand. Unconsciously she rubbed her ankle as she eyed the chains.

"…"She didn't respond and Zoro could see a pained look flicker in her eye, so he let the subject drop.

"You said you were a witch? What can you do?" she seemed to brighten up at his change of subject and she smiled

"I can use s-spell books, as long as I read the i-incantation I can do most things in the books.I don't h-have a lot of books so I-i can't do much" she frowned

"Ah gomen, I-I' t-talking t-too much, I j-just have n-not s-spoke to s-s-omeone f-for a v-v-ery l-long time, a-apart f-from snow!" Her stutter seemed to have gotten worse due to her embarrassment which cause his mouth to twitch in amusement.

Chopper, who was listening interjected

"Its fine Eve, but why is that? You're a nice person"She smiled at the reindeer, her cheeks flushing slightly

"A-rigato, demo i'm a monster t-though"

Chopper frowned

"I'm a talking reindeer, if anything I'm more of a monster then you"He chuckled slightly but was surprised when she grabbed him by his shoulder

"NO!You're Not!"Upon realising her outburst, she hung her head

"You're just different.I-I been t-told that i-im a monster s-some m-many t-imes. I-ts s-something i-ive a-ccepted"

"Shouldn't you follow your own advice red?" surprised at the nickname she looked at the mint green haired man

"You ain't a monster, and don't ya say otherwise" She would have attempted to argue with him, but she saw a look in his eye that dared her not to argue, so she just turned away.

"ano...arigato"Zoro just grunted and chopper couldn't help but smile .An embarrassed Zoro wasn't something you saw every day.

"Neh Eve-" A loud Crash came from the door her door slamming into the ground, Startled she Lifted her hands and squeezed her eyes shut

"Jaikan-Furīzu!"(Jaikan=Time Furizu=Freeze)

The stray wood froze and in front of them were the rest of the straw hat crew, frozen by the door,

"EH?! I CAN'T MOVE?"Luffy yelled. his eyes and mouth seemed to be the only things that could move.

Chopper and Zoro felt their eyes go wide and when they noticed Eve's hands shaking as she held them out it clicked.

"EVE?"

She paused and lowered her arms, and their nakama gained the ability to move

"Was that magic?" Chopper asked amazed

She shook her head

"I-it was a d-devil fruit i-I ate the jai jai fruit..i… I can control t-time"

….

"EHHHHH?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Cause if you never leave home_

_You never let go_

_You'll never make it_

_To the great unknown_

_Till you keep your eyes open_

_My love_

_So tell me you're strong_

_Tell me you see_

_I need to hear it_

_Can you promise me?_

_To keep your eyes open_

_My love_

_~keep your eyes open- need to breathe_

Feeling overwhelmed was an understatement, as the group crowded in her usually empty was strange

"YOU CAN CONTROL TIME! SUGOI!"Luffy exclaimed bursting in excitement, his face grinning very close to the redhead head's face, making her flinch.

She could only watch as an orange haired woman reprimanded the male

A dark haired woman seemed to be the only one among the new group to notice how overwhelmed Eve felt.

"Ah Red-san I apologise" Robin smiled at the girl who shyly looked away.

"I-its f-fine b-but c-could y-you b-be c-careful n-n-not t-to w-wake s-snow"

"Snow?"Usopp looked round the small room for another individual, but then noticed the small reindeer next to a smaller white fox.

Luffy too noticed the small fox

"WOW A FOX!"

"URUSAI BAKA!"

Luffy nursed a bump on his head, as a blonde approached eve

"Ah young lady are you okay? A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be so-"Sanji didn't get to finish serenading Eve with his usual sweet talk, due to a certain mint haired swordsman's blow to his side. Holding his rib cage, he would have insulted the marimo but a glare he hadn't seen on his nakama face stopped chuckled, a smug expression on his face before turning to face Eve once more.

"Has this marimo tried to taint y-"

"URUSAI ERO-COOK!"

"ENOUGH!" the two men joined Luffy in nursing their own bumps to the orange head smiled at the redhead, as if pretending she hadn't just beaten up her crew in front of her

"Ah ah, gomen, i apologise for my captains rudeness."

"C-captain?" eve frowned confused

"That's right we're pirates! I'm Nami the navigator"

"I'm Captain Usopp" Nami elbowed the long noise sharpshooter in the gutt making him fall to his knees in his pain

"That's Usopp our sharp shooter, The blonde is Sanji our cook, the dark haired woman is Robin our archelogist, You've already met Zoro our swordsman and first mate as well as Chopper our doctor"

She directed her attention to the now fully recovered captain.

"And that Baka is Luffy"

"THE NEXT PIRATE KING!"Luffy butted in

Eve tried to remember their names as she bowed

"A-ah i-im Eve. I-ts n-nice t-to m-meet you!"Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as she stuttered

"EVE-TAN IS SO ADORABLE!"

A blush filled her cheeks and she pushed her glasses up to cover her eyes.

"a-arigato"

Sanji then passed out, resulting in a panicked eve, who was reassured by chopper that his usual happened.

Luffy was looking around her home puzzled.

"Neh Eve is this where you live?" Eve nodded but then sadly looked at her broken door

"Hai, demo m-m-y d-oor um"They all looked at her door to see it off its hinges, with the front covered in graffiti, that they had failed to notice when their captain charged in.

Robin frowned at the mess but mostly at the harsh words on the door, luffy though appeared to remain oblivious.

"Neh are you a monster?"Eve nodded without hesitation. Only for Zoro and Chopper to intervene

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

Eve blinked,stunned.

"Um… I-I'm a w-witch"She muttered.

Luffy began to ask her the same questions chopper had, only to be disappointed to find that she couldn't do so.

"Captain-san isn't there something you wanted to ask?"Robin smiled and this jolted Luffy's memory

"THAT'S RIGHT!"He looked at eve in the eye

"EVE JOIN MY CREW"

Eve was speechless and zoro just sighed

"Baka"

Usopp joined

"Yeah luffy you're supposed to say will you join my crew, not state it" This explanation seemed too much for Luffy who just sighed.

"ah but that's too long"

"So what do you think eve? Wanna be a pirate?"Nami grinned but was surprised when eve hung her head

"A-arigato demo, I don't t-think i-I should" she fiddled with her gloves nervously

Luffy who had been expecting her to agree straight away, frowned

"Huh?"

She looked at the chains by the bed, and it was then that they noticed the dry blood across the chains.

"I-I haven't left this forest t-too m-many t-times before, p-plus I'm w-weak a-and i-I'm n-not n-normal"She looked at them sadly

"I-im a w-witch! Y-you s-should b-be scared!"

"Eve-Tan"Sanji trailed off sadly as he looked at the redhead, she looked as though she would cry

She tugged at her red hair, brandishing it in front of them.

"I'm c-cursed! A-and m-my red hair is-"Luffy stood up and surprisingly lifted the light eve over his squeaked.

Zoro quickly shot up

"Oi luffy"

His captain turned to face him and the others

"Take her belongings and snow to the ship, once we have supplies we leave"His usual goofy ness was gone, as he ignored the thrashing girl.

"Luffy this is kidnap!"Nami yelled frustration and disbelief in her voice.

"I ain't leaving her here Nami"He smiled suddenly breaking his serious mood "I want her to be nakama!"

No one apart from eve argued at that.

"Aye aye captain"

Zoro couldn't help feel his mouth twitch at the flustered redhead, maybe kidnapping her wasn't such a bad his departing looked at Zoro, hoping the man would save when she did so, he felt his face heat up at her red face, watery golden eyes and the general look of helplessness she had. Robin and Nami noticed this and couldn't help but snigger (mostly Nami) .Ah they were going to enjoy watching this develop.

Eve was struggling to get a coherent sentence out of her mouth and instead lifted her dark hood over her red hair, as if hoping the hood would make her magically disappear.

"p-put m-me down"She cried and once again began to futilely hit his back, in hopes he would let go.

Luffy was happily humming to himself and imaging what their cook would make them for dinner,his thoughts drifting to meat. He would have drooled at the thought, but the taps on his back snapped him out of his daydream.

"Neh Eve who said you should be chained you up"Eve stopped her flailing as he continued to speak

"Who said you're a monster,who said that red hair is ugly, who said to write those words on your home-

"I er"

He looked at her over his shoulder

"And who said that you can't leave this island and be a pirate" Eve remained silent for a moment and then sighed trying to not look at his blinding goofy smile

"l-luffy, you d-on't u-"

"You ain't answered my question Eve!"

"I d-don't understand, i-its j-just t-that l-ife t-turned o-out l-like this… and its f-ate t-"

"THAT'S RIGHT FATE"She squeaked slightly at his energy. "It was fate that we met, right?"

Eve didn't get chance to respond to his words as they reached the ship.

"OI FRANKY!"

With her feet finally hitting wood planks she found herself on a huge ship, she didn't really get chance to look around their surroundings as a blue haired man approached them.

"Luffy? Where are the others a-"It was at this point that the cyborg noticed the small red headed Franky she seemed like she didn't want to be there and was eyeing the floor as if waiting for it to swallow her whole.

"Franky this is Eve, she's gonna join our crew"Franky nodded

"It's SUPER to meetcha, I'm the shipwright"She raised her head, he saw the unease in her golden orbs and also the scar across her cheek.

"Its n-nice t-to meet you, demo i-I n-"

"Franky look after her!"the blue haired man nodded and then noticed the serious expression on his captains face as he watched the towns people.

"There's something I've gotta do"

And with no other explanation the captain of the straw hats jumped off the ship and headed into town leaving Eve in the hands of the cyborg.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's harder to know_

_Just where to go_

_If only the stars aligned,_

_The sunsets glowed_

_I don't need_

_A calm in the storm_

_Or something to scream about_

_With empty lungs_

_~ Anthem of the Lonely-Nine Lashes_

Eve was left with the blue haired man and she would have felt awkward but Franky sat down in front of her, with his legs crossed. He smiled at her and began to speak.

"So you're joining the crew huh?" Eve fiddled with her hands, a habit she seemed to do when she was nervous

"L-luffy says so, but i-im n-not very s-strong a-and I'm a m-monster" Franky's light-hearted smiled seemed to disappear at this.

"How old are ya girl?"

Eve frowned and he was surprised by the fact she seemed to have to think about it

"1-17"

How could she think she was a monster? To him she seemed like a normal 17 year old, maybe a bit too shy and nervous for her own good, but other then that their didn't seem anything different about her.

"And you're saying you're a monster?"

She nodded

"B-Because I-Im n-not normal"

Franky grinned and flexed his arms

"Neither am i! I'm a cyborg! "The redhead's mouth fell open "I'm powered by cola too! "As if to prove his point he opened his stomach to reveal a refrigerator with three bottles of cola.

Eve smiled, her gold eyes twinkling in amazement

"W-wow! That's a-amazing!"Franky grinned and then began to show her weapons, he finished his display with his super pose, Eve smiled and even laughed at him not that he minded.

"Now then. How is that you're a monster"The smile was completely off her face at this point.

"Because i-m a witch"Franky unlike his crew mates burst out laughing, that is until he realised that the small girl was serious.

"REALLY! THAT'S SUPER!" he paused "So why are you a monster again?"

Eve decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her.

"Why?" she paused and look the cyborg in the eye.

"Why d-don't your c-crew treat m-me l-like a m-monster?" franky smiled, glad his nakama had thought the same as him.

"I- e-verybody, a-always s-aid I was"She almost look broken, as if all she knew was crumbling before her.

"I-if I'm not a monster, i-if I'm not t-the u-gly r-redheaded w-witch,i-if I'm not a c-curse" she paused and turned to face the sky

"W-who a-m i?" Franky felt his anger brew just under the surface. This girl been treated like a monster for her whole life? Was that who she identified herself as? Did she not know who she was.

"You''re you! From what I see, you areyoung woman who has her whole life ahead of her! You're my- no your our nakama now! You have a dream right?"

Eve frowned

"Dream?"

Franky nodded

"Yeah a dream y'know? Luffy's dream is become pirate king and find one piece, Zoro wants to become the strongest swordsman, Nami wants to draw maps of the whole world, Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea, Sanji wants to find all blue,Chopper wants to be a doctor that can cure all disease, Nico Robin's dream is to find the rio poneglyph." He paused "And my dream is to create and travel with a dream ship"

He shot up.

"Don't you think it would be SUPER?"Franky went on to explain how awesome a ship that would withstand any battle or hardship as well as travel to the end of the grand line.

The red head felt a pain in her chest, a feeling she usually kept to herself when she was berated by the she was alone,with no one but snow for company.

The feeling of envy filled her being.

"Eve?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her attention to the kind man before her.

"I-I'm s-sorry, d-did you s-say something?"

Franky looked at her with concern, before repeating himself

"I was asking, what's your dream kid"

Suddenly franky though not being known for being the smartest or the most sensitive in his crew, he felt that he had asked something he wasn't supposed to ask. Not that he would usually think that, but the look on her face was not one of a look of sadness or pain. No, even that of these emotions would have been better to be seen.

It seemed to Franky that all traces of feeling had left her eyes. Her glasses acting as an invisible barricade, blocking off the empty void that her eyes had become. A look of numbness, an emotionless look had filled her bright eyes.

And her answer made the emotional cyborg shed tears, for her answer broke his heart.

Luffy walked slowly through the village, not even stopping for his beloved meat, the villagers though noticed that the goofy idiotic pirate they had seen the day before was a distant memory, and unconsciously they made a path for the solemn straw-hat man. His crew were leaving the forest, Chopper had changed into his heavy point form as he carried the few belongings that she eve had belongings which were in a medium sized was holding snow and she couldn't help but admire how cute the small fox was and Usopp were talking about Luffy's surprising anger they had seen with Nami who was also frowning in had once again began to compliment robin, when he had noticed her carrying the fox, exclaiming how beautiful she looked whilst holding the small animal.

And Zoro? Zoro was silent, narrowing his eyes and the villagers, his mind flashing back to the bloody chains,an unwelcome reminder Why was he so concerned about the redhead girl? The fact he didn't know only pissed the swordsman off even the villagers chained her up? And if so.. How had she escaped? She couldn't have used magic could she? No he thought. That wouldn't explain the blood on the chains, if she had used her magic, surely she wouldn't have been injured? …Then he thought of the scar on her wasn't a small one like luffy's, and he couldn't imagine her inflicting that wound to herself.

"LUFFY!"Zoro snapped out of his thoughts as usopp called for their captain, who was walking through the raised his head.

"Usopp, minna"He only acknowledged them with that, and zoro knew that the goofball was as pissed as Zoro was. Luffy saw the same feeling he had, reflected in his first mates eyes. Taking his eyes off Zoro he gave his orders.

"You guys go back to the ship, Franky's there with Eve." They nodded though sanji eyed the swordsman, noticing that the marimo hadn't moved a shift in the then he remembered the redheaded angel back on the ship.

"Hai! I'M COMING EVE-TAN!"

Zoro clenched his fists

"DON'T GO NEAR HER ERO COOK!"

Sanji eyes widened slightly but then he smirked

"You better hurry back then Marimo" a tone of seriousness was laced in the cooks words and he stared at the pair before he followed after his nakama, shouting his usual flattery to the two women before him.

Rumour had spread around the village that the pirates had taken the monster away and the party at the local bar was in full exclaimed their joy of the special idiots those pirates were, for they had taken a curse with them, the redheaded monster would most likely be their undoing.

Suddenly splintered wood flew from the door way, as two silhouettes stood at the door, walking ominously into the bar. A man foolishly assumed that they had come to join the celebration

"OI LAD'S YOU WANT A DRINK?"

"…drink?"Luffy asked slowly his eye covered by his hat.A tense air surrounded the dark haired and green haired men, however the patrons seemed oblivious to it all.

"THAT'S RIGHT, THE WITCH IS FINALLY LEAVING!SOME STUPID PIRATES ARE TAKING HER!"

"O-OI those are the pirates, Cal"The man known as cal laughed and even patted Luffy on the shoulder

"REALLY? WELL THANKS!"His laughter was cut short by a rubber fist to the face, knocking the man to the ground.

"Who was it?"He asked slowly, his head slowly rising and Zoro gripped his swords.

"Which one of you bastards called her a monster."He trembled in his anger

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS CHAINED HER TO THAT HOUSE" Zoro pointed his sword at another patron who had gone pale, silently backing up his captain's outrage.

"I'd start talking, we don't have a lot of patience"He growled, his sword piercing the skin of the man throat, a dribble of blood flowing down his throat.

"We all said she was a m-monster"Muttered a brave soul "B-ecause i-its true"

"But w-we never chained her up!"The pair were about to attack and destroy the bar when shana spoke up.

"We could never even get near her house until recently!"Gato added

"Her house was guarded by large metal golems!" People nodded and spoke in agreement

"You lying bastards!"Zoro snapped his sword cutting the man slightly deeper

"HONEST!"

Luffy and Zoro paused…

Golems? If that was the case…Who had kept Eve prisoner? And why had they not seen any of these metal monsters?


	6. Chapter 6

_She took a walk_

_And kept her head to the ground._

_And everything around her_

_It was tumbling down._

_The veil she hid behind was_

_Not as safe and sound as she thought,_

_She thought…_

_You were there when she started to drown._

_~Light we burn- Nine lashes_

"OI FRANKY!" The Strawhat crew minus the captain and his first mate approached the Thousand Sunny. Franky he greeted them, though he seemed to lack his usual energy, which didn't go unnoticed by his crew.

"Franky, what's wrong?"franky lifted his glasses so that they rested on his blue hair to reveal bloodshot eyes, red from what appeared to have been the aftermath of one of franky's emotional outbursts...

Chopper put the chest he was carrying down and reverted back to his usual form.

"Franky?"

The cyborg sniffled.

"It's just"Tears flooded out of his eyes as he recalled the memory. He explained to his crew that he had been talking to asked her about her dreams and he went on to tell the group her response.

_Flashback_

_And her answer made the emotional cyborg shed tears, for her answer broke his heart._

_"Dream?"She paused "I don't have something like that"_

_Her almost dismissal of even having a dream is what hurt Franky the most, as if a dream was something she didn't need, a possession she would have to just make due without. What sort of life was she living if she didn't have a dream?_

_With that Eve turned and walked off the ship, standing a little away from the boat and looked blankly out to sea as if she had sensed that he would cry, or maybe she herself wanted to cry…_

_End of flashback_

The Strawhats went solemn, even Sanji didn't say anything.

"s-she really said that?"Chopper nodded

"That girl…She doesn't know what she's living for… and that is a very dangerous way of thinking, and an easy way to die"

Robin felt she could sympathise with Eve, Until luffy and her crew had come for her, she had been prepared to die, but even she had a dream.

"Where is eve now?"

Franky turned to Usopp

"I told you she went off the ship and is over there."

Turning in the direction that he pointed, it was then that they noticed that eve was now with the same girl that Eve had tried to return her apples to, and she was with a tall muscular blonde.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT MY SISTER BITCH!"

Sanji frowned and Usopp felt himself shake in fear.

"O-oi whats going on?"

Eve attempted to speak

"I-"

"nii-chan s-stop she'll-" the apple girl was not defending her, there was the fear of retribution from the evil redhead.

The man didn't stop and soon gained the attention of those not in the tavern. He continued to berate her, and insult her, with eve just taking it.

Flames burned in Sanji's eyes.

"TEME! THAT AIN'T HOW YOU TALK TO A LADY!"

Sanji was about to intervene when the man picked her up with one hand by her hair; her dark glasses clattering to the ground. Eve panicked as she realised that she was hovering above the sea.

Luffy finished off the last of the patrons that had tried to retaliate at the bar. Grinning he turned to zoro who had dumped a patron onto the ground

"oi zoro lets-"

A scream vibrated around them, and they rushed out following the sound, the pair having a bad feeling about what lay ahead of them.

As they reached the docks, they found a large muscular blonde holding Eve by her hair, and laughing as she struggled...

"And look at your hair! IT'S DISGUSTING!" He tugged at her hair harder causing eve to cry out.

Zoro and sanji stepped forward at the same time…

"Oi teme"Sanji began only for Zoro to interrupt.

"Let he-"Zoro and sanji paused when a tear fell from eves.

"I-"Her voice was louder than her usual quiet voice

"I know."Her shoulder shook as more sadness dripped from her eyes...

"I know. Everything, everything you said is true. And-and"She lifted her head to face the blonde tears, dripping across her cheeks as she screamed in her pain.

"I HATE MY HAIR TOO! I-I KNOW, IT'S ALL I'VE EVER KNOWN! YOU-YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!" She sobbed again.

"BUT WHAT CAN I DO ABOUT IT? Demo"Her voice quietened down

"Demo, Demo"Her sobs echoed in the village, the first time that the Strawhat's believed she had broken down before, due to the surprised looks on the villagers faces.

"Don't you think you should let the lady go now?" All attention turned to Sanji who stood with the rest of the straw hats behind him.

Realising that he was out numbered he grunted, before throwing her to the ground and leaving with his sister trailing behind him.

Eve sat up and was approached by a frantic Sanji

"EVE-TAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!"He was scanning her for any visible injuries. Eve shook her head as she stood up

"No i-im fine t-thank y-you S-anji-kun"

Sanji fainted from blood loss much to Choppers horror.

Luffy was strangely quiet as Eves cries echoed around in his mind.

"Eve"The redhead who had been reassuring Franky that what had happened wasn't his fault turned to luffy.

"H-hai?"He walked towards her and raised his hand, thinking that maybe she was going to be hit she tensed and closed her eyes, only to feel his warm hand on her hair, Startled by this she looked up to see the dark haired captain smiling at her

"I like you hair Eve, it's like Shank's "When Luffy spoke of this Shanks, Eve noticed that his eyes lit up, and almost a look of nostalgia surrounded him, yet the moment was broken by Nami, whacking her captain across the head.

"OI NAMI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"URUSAI! LUFFY THAT ISN'T HOW YOU COMPLIMENT A GIRL!BAKA!"

Luffy frowned

"Huh?"Nami face palmed

"You're supposed to say it's beautiful, not that it reminds you of some pirate!"

Luffy huffed in annoyance

"Shanks ain't just some pirate!"

This argument continued between the pair as the straw hats headed towards the boat. Zoro turned though, to see Eve had not moved and had seemed to have zoned out as she turned to the horizon. The wind almost seemed to pick that moment to attack the trees, with the leaves blowing around, red hair fluttered too in the sky, and for some reason Zoro felt himself panic. It was a ridiculously idea to him, but at that moment he felt that Eve herself would have left him then. Along with the wind she would have flown away, and he wouldn't have been able to stop her…

"OI"Eve turned to him, his deep voice snapping her out of her daze

"Ya coming?" He smirked at how her face once again reddened. She nodded and walked towards, Zoro made sure to walk by her side, maybe to reassure himself that Eve wasn't going anywhere, where he or his crew couldn't follow…

As the ship left the harbour, Eve had been in a world of her own, as she stared at the shrinking island.

"Red-san?"Eve turned to the dark haired woman.

"Ah! R-obin… I-s there something y-you need?" Eve had reason to feel cautious, the dark haired woman was smiling at her, almost if she was like a timid animal, plus. The archaeologist seemed to want something…

"Yes, in fact I would like to ask you a few questions" Upon seeing the fear on Eve's face, Robin chuckled

"It's nothing terrible, I assure you, there isn't anything to be afraid of" Robin reassured the young girl with a motherly smile on her face, and Eve felt her chest ache a little at this…

"W-well o-okay a-ask a-away"Robin eyes lit up

"Could you tell me about your ancestors? I assume that you come from a long line of witches! Was your father a magical being too?"

Eve felt her heart sink…

Zoro, who whilst relaxing had been keeping an eye on the pair of girls, noticed immediately the change in Eve, as did the other straw hats, who had been interested in what robin was talking cheerfully about.

They all watched as Eve bowed her head,

"Gomenasai Robin, I can't answer your questions"

"Why?"Usopp chirped in "Is it some kind of secret?" He gasped "Are all the witches in some sort of religious cult?"

"CULT! "Chopper cried shaking and looked at Eve Sadly "You don't do sacrifices do you?"

"SACRIFICES?"Luffy licked his lips "IS THERE MEAT TOO?"

"BAKA y-"

"I don't know" All attention turned to eve "I don't know a-about a-anything y-you see…"

She paused… hesitate on telling her new friends about her predicament.

"What? Spit it out already" Zoro narrowed his eyes, not liking about she didn't seem to want to tell them about it, Did she not trust them? He looked at the ero-cook and then could understand about her hesitation. Sanji was pretty shady looking after all.

"OI MARIMO, THAT AIN'T THE WAY TO TALK TO EVE-TAN!"

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY ERO-COOK!"

They continued to fight and it was only when Eve began to speak again did they stop much to Nami's amazement

"I… lost m-my memory" (A.N. I know the whole amnesia thing has been used a lot, but trust me it will work!)


	7. Chapter 7

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_~Nobodys home- Avril Lavigne_

"You… lost your memory?"Usopp was the first to speak, the other straw hats too shocked to speak. Turning to the long nosed man she nodded.

"A-all I know is that a c-couple years ago I "She paused and hung her didn't take long for Nami to put the pieces together.

"You woke up in that cabin didn't you" All eyes turned to Nami, and rage began to fill the crew, leaving franky confused.

"Cabin?" Robin turned to the blue haired man.

"Franky, what we're saying is that Eve woke up chained to the wall in a cabin in the woods" Frankys eyes widened.

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"The villagers mentioned iron golems too, I'm guessing that whoever chained you up, left those golems too"

"Except there were no traces of such beings existing" Eve tensed slightly and hung her head.

The straw hats pondered out of nowhere Luffy shot up his hand, stretching and heading towards eve.

"EEK!" In her fear she accidentally froze luffys gomu gomu no pistol mid-air .Zoro whilst finding her squeak amusing, narrowed his eyes at his idiotic captain.

"LUFFY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"EVE-TAN ARE YOU OKAY?"

"EH? I thought if she hit her head she would remember"

BANG!

Dusting her hands she narrowed her eyes at her captain and held Eve in a protective hold away from Sanji as Luffy used his moveable hand to nurse the growing bump on his head.

"MAYBE NOW YOU'LL REMEMBER HOW TO USE YOUR BRAIN!"Nami screeched

Realising he couldn't move his arm, Eve profusely apologized and unfroze his arm.

"Haven't you got a time fruit or something?" All attention turned to Zoro who had settled back into his seat after realising that name had dealt with luffy.

"Can't you use that to look into time?" Eve shook her head.

"No"She closed her eyes as she continued. "I-I can l-look through t-time, demo, I c-can't see what i-I want to see all the time… m-most t-the time i-its random."

Choppers eyes widened

"Did you see us coming?"Eve smiled at the chibi doctor

"N-o… unless i-I look in time , i-I only see w-what's d-dangerous,"

Whenever she tried to recall her past, a crimson large door would appear in her mind, the door would be locked and recently she had begun to notice a strange silhouette in front of the door. She pondered this, though Luffy was the first to snap.

"AAH MY HEAD HURTS!"He frowned but then grinned as if he had thought of a brilliant idea

"THAT'S IT" his crew narrowed their eyes almost simultaneously, not expecting a reasonable idea from their captain.

"We'll just travel around till ya remember! Something somewhere has to trigger your memory, plus someone has to be missing ya too!

The straw hats were shocked, there jaws hitting the ground. His grin soon faded when his crew didn't give him a reply.

"What? I think it's a good idea "he pouted and Nami nodded her head

"No no! Luffy it's a good idea…p-probably the best idea you've ever had "The others nodded in agreement, which only caused luffy to pout even more.

"My ideas are always the best "He grinned basking in his new found glory.

"Anyway SANJI" The blonde cook turned to his captain.

"What ya want?" he scowled after being interrupted of gazing at robin

"Make us some meat, WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!"

Choruses of "AYE" echoed amongst his crew, and Eve couldn't help but think that she felt she belonged in the straw hats.

Zoro sat in his usual spot on the ship and watched his nakama party. Nami and Robin had taken Eve to the woman's room, much to her dismay. As they drank and cheered he noticed that the white fox, Snow was walking out of the infirmary cautiously, her brown eyes narrowed when she noticed the crew.

"Ah MEAT!" Snow yelped and growled softly at Luffy.

"Are you feeling better snow?"Snow looked at the reindeer and nodded before looking around her before titling her head, whining she looked around her.

"Oi chopper what is she saying?" Usopp asked.

Chopper looked at the long nosed man,

"She's wondering where she is and where Eve is"

Luffy grinned

"You're on a pirate ship!"

Instead of seeming pleased with this answer, Snow growled, a snarl across her lips and suddenly before them was a large fox before them, the size of a Lion. No longer the small cute animal they had previously seen. While the others were shocked, luffy was ecstatic.

"SUGOI!" Latching onto her back he held onto a now confused snow, who looked at luffy with her previous caution.

Chopper was wide eyed and looked at snow

"Snow… how did, you do that?!" Snow looked at him suspicion and barked a little before growling. Chopper nodded

"We're not going to harm you, Eve decided to join our crew, so you can trust us"

She growled again and walked away from them before lying down, watching them with narrowed eyes.

Chopper nodded before turning to the others, who looked at chopper expectantly

"She said that she will wait for Eve before she says anything."

Luffy pouted and was about to speak when Robin and Nami walked out

"Hey g- WHY THE HELL IS SNOW SO BIG!?"

Snow's ears pricked up and she jumped past the boys and ran past the girls. A scream was heard from the room, followed by a crash. Zoro sat up and was about to investigate, when Snow walked back out, with Eve on her back.

"Snow, you didn't have to do that" Suprisingly her nervousness was gone when faced with the large fox, and was infact smiling fondly at the small animal. Upon realising this Eve yelped and hid her face in Snows fur.

The reason for her embarrassment they realised was that she was now dressed in a different outfit. Her previously plain green dress had gone and she was now dressed in a black dress. The top was almost like a corset, which only empathised her chest, which had black lace and a dark red bodice. Her sleeves were slightly puffy from the shoulder before thinning out. Her petite hands were covered by dark gloves. A black skirt finished off the dress which went up to her knees, that was adorned with the same dark red lace. Knee high black socks and black boots with red lace finished off the outfit. What caught Zoros attention was that just above her chest there was some sort of tattoo. A black tribal like design swirled above her chest and to her shoulders. Her hair wasn't in its ponytail anymore and instead was loose and rested on her shoulders.

"You're looking good Eve" Franky grinned giving her new look a thumbs up, with the others agreeing

"Eve-swan you look like an angel that h-"As he approached Eve, Zoro couldn't help but smirk as snow growled at him.

"Snow its o-kay" Snow turned and raised a eyebrow at eve who had gotten off her back.

"Really, they are n-nakama now!" Upon seeing a smile on her mistress' face, snow nodded and shrank back to her original size before nuzzling into her neck.

"Neh, Eve did snow eat a devil fruit too?" Eve shook her head

"No… S-snow was an l-lab experiment soo t-they…" Eve trailed off letting the unspoken message balance in the air .Snow whined sadly.

"How did you know that? Is it because you're a witch?"Nami asked

She shook her head

"No, i-ts b-because I c-an r-read p-peoples memory's w-when I t-ouch them" She smiled sadly, but the tense air was broken when Luffy shot up.

"EVE LETS DRINK!"

Eve squeaked, panic clearly across her face…

"Drink?!"

(A.N. sorry much didn't happen but the next chapter will be better!)


	8. Chapter 8

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

_I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

_Touhou-Bad apple_

Let's just say that Eve couldn't handle her drink.

At all.

After two glasses she was out for the count. Lying against a fully grown Snow,she seemed to sleep peacefully as the others continued to drink.

**_"You don't need to remember"_**

_Eve turned around looking around in the darkness of her mind._

_"I need to! I need to know who I am!" the voice laughed, its laughter echoing around her._

**_"I won't allow it! YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER!"_**

"W-who are you?"

_Shadows seemed to form a shape in front of her, and before her was a shadow like creature. She couldn't tell many details of the figure, but the shadow grinned, and black sludge dripped from its small golden eyes._

**_"I'M YOU"_**

With a gasp Eve shot up, frantically looking around before she sighed in relief as she took in her surroundings. The ship was covered in the bodies of her new nakama. Looking up at the crow's nest she noticed that Zoro was snoozing and she realized that she was the only one awake. So moving off Snow who she had used as a cushion, she decided to be useful. Closing her eyes she raised her hand and after murmuring the words needed to use her magic, empty bottles of sake and empty plates were taken into the kitchen. Satisfied with her work she was about to head into the girls room…

"SUGOI!" Startled she turned around to see that Luffy had awoken and was staring at her in wonder.

"ah… i-im s-sorry did I w-wake you up C-captain?" Luffy seemed to ignore her and instead rushed towards her.

"WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?! He continued to yell his he would wake the others,she put her gloved hand over his mouth.

"C-captain you'll w-wake the others "She said softly. However he continued to yell behind her hand, so she decided to tell him.

"S-spells I can use s-spells but I have to u-se b-books f-for more d-difficult ones. I can u-use my magic to a-attack with m-my sword"

The green haired man while still asleep twitched slightly.

"YOU CAN USE A SWORD?!"Luffy couldn't contain his excitement as he imagined the red head wielding a sword releasing a laser beam. His eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Zoro twitched a second time and slowly woke up and looked down to see their new nakama and his captain. Strangely the deck was tidy which never usually happened when they had a party and Nami would demand they clean their mess up.

Luffy, noticed his first mate was awake

"ZORO, EVE CAN USE A SWORD THAT SHOOTS MAGIC!" this intrigued the swordsman who climbed down from the crow's nest.

"Fight me"

Eve frantically shook her head

"Ah, I er… I'm not v-very s-strong" She stammered backing away slightly from the swordsman

"Doesn't matter" He couldn't help but smirk as she got more and more flustered. It was somehow cute entertaining.

"But i-"Thankfully Eve was saved as a flying object hit Zoro in the head.

Zoro snarled

"OI ERO COOK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sanji lit his cigarette

"Don't pick on Eve-Tan, you shitty marimo!"

And so a fight began between the pair giving Eve the opportunity to flee to the safety of the girl's dorm…

A week went by as Eve settled in. Much to Zoro's annoyance he didn't get chance to ask Eve for that fight he wanted from her. She either avoided him or Sanji came out of nowhere to kick him. Let's just say Zoro was **very** annoyed…

Eve meanwhile, was not paying attention to what was going on in the ship and was meditating in her new room next to the library. Snow was in her small form and was asleep, enjoying the comforts of Eve's pillow. So deciding to do some training,Eve took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Focusing on her meditation, she seemed to miss all that was going on the ship's deck. She didn't even hear Zoro enter her room, to alert her that the ship had been caught in a storm and they had ended up in the Florian triangle as well as the fact a skeleton was now on their ship. When he opened the door he felt his jaw drop. Eve was actually levitating! Surrounded by orbs of light Zoro could help but feel that eve was like a goddess as her red hair almost had a will of its own. Snow yawned softly and stretched as she woke up from her long nap, only to notice the green haired man watching Eve with a look of awe. She smirked finding the scene hilarious. Zoro expression was one of shock. Not an expression that many saw from the stoic snapping out of his trance he was about to speak when one by one, the orbs created a small explosions, like mini fireworks. Once the last orb had disappeared Eve opened her eyes, her golden orbs peering at the swordsman, confused…

"Zoro? Why are you" She paused and her eyes went wide for a moment, almost blank. Snow shot up and quickly went to Eves side, whining softly.

"Oi Eve what's wrong?" When she didn't respond, Zoro felt himself panic. What the heck was he supposed to do?

However as quickly as her trance came it soon vanished and light returned to Eves eyes. She blinked and quickly shot up and was about to run out the room when Zoro grabbed her arm. Quickly he let go due to the sparks that travelled up his arm, which he did his best to ignore.

"What's wrong? Eve seemed torn in telling him and instead backed up slightly.

"I er…"She couldn't look him in the eye which only annoyed the he stalked towards her, and eve backed up, only to hit the his arm by her head in towered over her.

She was trapped.

"Why won't you look at me" her face went red and she looked to the ground.

"B-because… y-you m-make m-me nervous" She stammered, causing Zoro to smirk and lean closer towards her. He didn't know why he was acting like this towards her but somehow he found himself enjoying himself immensely. Her reactions were just so innocent, and he couldn't help but make her flustered. After all red was a good colour on her.

"And why is that Eve?" He leaned in closer and when Eve finally looked at him in the eye, she found that she couldn't look away. Lost in his dark eyes, she didn't seem to notice that they were leaning towards each other…

BANG!

The door slammed open and Sanji was about to yell at zoro for obviously pestering Eve for far too long when he felt his eyes widen at the compromising position Zoro and Eve were in. Eve gasped her face becoming its usual shade of red. Zoro quickly pulled away and shoved past Sanji.

"Don't say a damn word"He muttered lowly, his ears slightly tinged red as he left eves room.

Sanji was speechless, and snow, who had witnessed the whole thing was still sniggering…

"Oh you're such a beautiful lady, would you mind letting me see your p-"

"URUSAI"

Eve was stunned to see a talking skeleton with a giant afro sitting at the table next to her captain. She blinked twice and looked at Nami…

"Is t-this w-what the o-outside w-worlds like?"

"NO!" Her nakama sweat dropped at Eves wonder at the skeleton.

"My name is Brooke ojou-chan! What would be your name?"

"Ah that's Eve! She's a witch "Brook gasped, his food forgotten, gaped at the redhead.

"THAT'S AMAZING! MY EYES HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A BEING, BUT OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE ANY EYES! SKULL JOKE!"

Eve smiled and giggled slightly with snow sniggering on her shoulder.

"AH! I know it's slightly late but what are your names? "After reluctance from most of the crew, they introduced themselves to the skeleton. Just as food was being served, Zoro stood up and stood next to Franky. And then looked at eve

"Sit down "He simply stated, his ears slightly pink but none the less looking as he usual did. Eve nodded, and this time looked him in the eye. Maybe he had been annoyed at her, and what had happened in her room was simply him stating that dislike.

OH how mistaken she was… if only she knew the turmoil the swordsman was facing…

"Thank you" She murmured softly, before sitting was then that Brook began to tell his tale.


	9. Chapter 9

_The trouble with truth is that it never lies_

_And the trouble with wrong that its never right_

_So I rest my head onto your light_

_The trouble with peace is that it never fights_

_And the trouble with love that its always blind_

_-thousand foot krutch, home_

Brook began to explain that he had already previously died but thanks to the yomi yomi fruit he had come back to life, much to the amazement of luffy and to the disbelief of the others.

"Neh eve can't you cast some spell to restore brook or use your devil fruit?"Usopp asked only for nami to whack him across the head.

"Ah, gomen, I-I don't think I can do s-s-omething like that… I could check my b-books but" she frowned, saddened at not being able to be sadness seemed to piss off most of the others, who glared at usopp for asking such a stupid question.

"And I can't r-restore things with my devil fruit, I w-would have to go back in time-"

"YOU CAN TIME TRAVEL?!" they all gaped at the redhead

"Ah, w-well maybe, but I-i think I really don't know…gomenasai brook-san"The eccentric swordsman shook his head  
"Its fine eve-san, I would cry at you generosity but I have no eyes….YOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE!" eve laughed slightly and zoro couldn't help but narrow his eyes in annoyance. How was it that she was scared of him, but was perfectly fine with a skeleton with an afro.

Eve smiled at the skeleton but she couldn't help but feel a great sadness surrounded him, something she didn't think he would seriously share with them, he would even joke about it, maybe to try and cover up the raw pain.

She was snapped out of her musings when everyone around her yelled vampire and suddenly zoro was in front of her, his hand edging towards his sword

Brook didn't appear in the mirror name held and usopp then pointed out he didn't have a shadow.

Her eyes widened and she felt her eyes go blank once more as her devil fruit showed her what lay ahead of them. She saw a large man laughing, and then that image flashed to him holding a shadow she couldn't quite make out. Lastly she saw a hoarde of strange creatures covered in stitching and then an even greater creature red in colour with huge horns. It was a creature from nightmares.

"BROOK SCARED EVE TO DEATH!"

"AH SHE WAS ONLY HERE A WEEK! WHY DID IT END THIS WAY!"

"EVE!"

Blinking she realised that all of her nakama were watching her, worry across their had been shaking her, his large hand on her shoulder had snapped her out of her vision.

"Ah gomen!"Eve sqeaked, lowering her head, to hide her had only been here a week and she was already making a fool out of herself.

"Eve-san, were you perhaps having a vision of some sort"Eve looked up surprised "Well I remember you mentioning it beforehand" Robin continued, looking at eve with her usual motherly concern.

"Ojou-chan, what exactly is your devil fruit powers?" Brook asked

"Oh, I ate the jai-jai fruit.i can see the past or future and manipulate time…"She looked at the skeleton with unease, hoping he wouldn't be scared of seemed to notice this and instead burst out laughing

"YOHOHOHO, ojou-chan, I am not afraid, as I'm a skeleton after all! But what did you see?"Eve paused…

"I saw… a large man taking someones shadow, and strange creatures covered in stitches…"She hesitated as the image of the large creature she had if sensing her hesitation zoro frowned

"And?"Eve clenched her fists.

"And a large red creature, that is so big, it is probably bigger than a giant…everything just felt… like death"Her face had gone pale…What sort of creatures awaited them? They were all silent.

"The man that you saw taking shadows, is the reason I no longer have a shadow"brook began, breaking the silence that had briefly settled around them.

He went on to explain that without his shadow he could not go into the sun as well as his loneliness of being left alone on that felt tears brim in her herself had been lonely in that house till she met snow but still, for his nakama to have died and for him to have been alone for 50 years…She could only imagine the pain he felt. But she felt a great respect for brook that despite his hardships he was still cheerful.

"You were the one who requested that I become your nakama.I was truly happy! Thank you so much"He bowed in gratitude, and luffy laughed in happiness,However when brook refused and explained that if he joined them he would perish, Luffy lost his laughter and slammed his hands onto the table in his anger

"What sort of lame-ass attitude is that?! If your shadow is needed, I will recover it" When brook, though touched by luffy's kindess, wouldn't give out the mans name, usopp turned to eve

"Neh eve, you saw the guy taking shadows right? Do you know who he is?"Eve sadly shook her head

"No, I afraid I don't…"Nami growled

"BAKA!How is eve supposed to know? She lost her memory and she was on that island"Usopp held up his arms in surrender from the orange haired banshee

"Geez nami I was just asking!"He turned to eve "Sorry Eve…"Eve smiled

"It's okay usopp…"Usopp blushed slightly but then stopped when he felt a deathly glare from behind him…Had he somehow pissed off Zoro again? Nami and Robin shared a knowing look and smiled. Zoro was hilarious, and knowing how dense he was he probably didn't even realise why he was acting the way he was. Just as Brook was about to play them a song after revealing he was a musician he screamed as and fell to the floor

"Oye! What happened? What's wrong?" Brook simply stuttered

"G-g-ghost!"

The ghost appeared and then soon disappeared and everything began to rattle and the strawhats soon realised they were at thriller bark…A place that eve had foreseen before she had even met brook. It was a place that reeked with death and decay…

Once they had arrived at thriller bark, brook left after advising them to leave and currently they were deciding what exactly they should do as nami, usopp and chopper had gone missing. However when the anchor suddenly dropped, Snow began to growl.

"Eh snow? Whats wrong?"Eve asked softly only for the hatch to open on the deck.

"Did you go near that?"Zoro asked, eyeing sanji who shook his head

Eve gasped as she noticed that her captain's cheeks had been stretched, and she could only watch as this invisible beast toyed with them. And then she felt something grab her around the waist and snow went flying into the corner of the ship

"Eeek!"All attention turned to eve who was now hovering in the air

"EVE-SWAN!" she felt large hands travelling up to her chest and something on her neck. And then a sharp pain erupted from her neck.

Luffy felt his anger rise as blood dripped down her neck from the mysterious creature and Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Bastard y-"He paused as he noticed that eve had her eyes closed and was muttering under her breath and suddenly she began to emit a bright light, like that of the sun.

The figure dropped her with an angry growl, and then perhaps fled leaving the crew both angry and ran over to eve who was standing up and holding her bloody neck

"i-i-it was a vampire ghost! SUGOI!"

"BAKA!"He turned to eve. "Eve-swan are you okay? I am so sorry I didin't stop that beast from sucking and biting your sweet neck" Eve laughed nervously

"I-its f-fine s-sanji-kun…"Sanji however interrupted her

"No, I insist let me see your neck"He reached out towards her neck only for an elbow to block his hand…

Eve looked at Zoro slightly confused…

"Go drop the anchor hoge" Sanji was now slightly red

"Urusai!" yet he still did as he was told, even if he felt that Zoro was acting weird, but then he simply thought that he was a marimo. He was always acting weird.

Zoro then turned to Eve, but mostly at the wound on her neck and he cursed about how their doctor was currently missing and instead he simply grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her to the medical bay.

"Neh, is Zoro sick?"Luffy wondered outloud, only for robin to had caught an illness alright, and his only cure was eve.

Eve didn't exactly know what to say, as zoro tended to the wound on her neck, with a gentleness that both of them didn't know he possessed.

"A-ano, I'm r-really fine z-z-oro so u-um"

"Urusai"He snapped, wiping her neck with a damp cloth. He was angry, eve noted, and she couldn't help but think that it was her doing.

"Um, I'm s-s-orry i-if I a-angered you z-zoro"Zoro frowned at this, he wasn't angry at was angry with couldn't even protect his nakama, but then again, using the word nakama with eve felt werid, like she should be something else…But Zoro put it down to her being fairly new to the ship

"I ain't angry at you idiot…"He paused "Did that thing hurt you anywhere else?" eve shook her head, though she shuddered slightly

"No but… i-t f-felt d-disgusting, a-and his h-hands…"She held her stomach and looked repulsed slightly. Zoro narrowed his eyes…Not only had that thing bit her… it had touched her as well?!Without thinking, our swordsman grabbed eve and put her in his lap, his hands wrapped loosely around her waist. Eves began to stutter as he face once again reddened

"Z-Z-Zoro? W-what are you-"

"What? I'm replacing his hands with mine. It ain't so disgusting now is it?" Oblivious, he didn't notice the inner turmoil of the girl in his hands. She wasn't sure that the feeling of butterflies in her stomach was a good replacement for the disgust she had previously felt. Though she found that she felt safe in his strong arms, a feeling she couldn't remember feeling before and her heart was pounding so fast she thought she would surely die.

"If you still feel disgusted I could do the same to your neck?" Though Zoro was generally trying to help his nervous nakama he couldn't help but like what he was doing as he lowered his head towards her pale tender neck. As he got closer she could feel his breath as well as his lips hovering just above her neck…

"OI YOU TOO COMING?"And with that the moment was broken at the sound of Luffys voice, and as eve scuttled away, red faced with a feeling a hint of disappointment, Zoro couldn't help but curse to himself.

The world just seemed to be against him these days…


	10. Chapter 10

_Our lives are stories_

_Waiting to be told_

_In search of silver linings_

_We discovered gold_

_And judgement taught us_

_That our hearts were wrong_

_But they're the ones_

_We'll look down upon_

_The rules say our_

_emotions_

_ don't comply_

_But we'll defy _

_the rules_

_ until we die_

_~Sinners, Lauren Aquilina_

"What exactly am I seeing here?" Zoro frowned as he watched the scene in front of they had come across Cerberus, Luffy had began to tame it when the fox head and noticed then it just got werid

"Can't you see swordsman-san? Its love"

He curled his lip in disgust as while luffy rode on top of the beast, fox head was trying to impress Eve's didn't seem too impressed by the spectacle either, and was shrugging off his that what love did to you? Acting so love sick and losing all hoped it would never happened to him, or at least if he did he wouldn't act like an however who was riding on top of snow was watching the male fox in that love? She didn't remember like most things if what she was seeing was infact love.

"Hmph, well to me it looks like stupidity "The dog heads nodded their heads in agreement with the swordsman, and almost looked ashamed to be sharing the same body with the fox head.

Luffy just laughed and patted his new pet happily. As they continued to walk Sanji continued to yell for shut her eyes and almost seemed to be meditating as she sat on Snow's back.

"Red-san what exactly are you doing?"Robin asked noticing her silence.

"I'm trying to f-find Nami and the others…"

Sanji paused at this.

"Eve-swan are you using magic?"Eve nodded her eyes still closed

"N-ami gave me t-these clothes, so using them as a medium to trace back to nami"Robin hmmed in interest

"Luffy was mesmorisied by this as he watched her. He was waiting for some sort of glow of light, but was disappointed when she simply closer hers the black markings around her eyes began to glow slightly much to luffys focus continued even when luffy and franky chased a tree and a couldn't help but be impressed by her concentration.

"S-shes in a mansion not too far ahead"Eve finally opened her eyes and smiled in knew where they were.

"YOSH! Nice work sis"Eve smiled, happy at the compliment but then paused

"S-sis?"Luffy nodded

"That's right, I've decided that you are my little sister!" To say the least the others were shocked.

"Luffy, what are ya talking about?"Franky asked

"You can't just decide these things on a whim luffy"Sanji added, stopping his yelling for nami to add his point.

"Eh?! But why? I always wanted a younger sister like Eve"Luffy pouted, and much to he embarrassment her face once again turned a brilliant shade of red

"B-b-ut Luffy, i-I h-haven't k-known y-you f-for v-v-ery long,a-"

"Nope! I decided, from now on Eve is my Imouto"Having learnt that it wasn't easy to defy luffy once he set his mind on something, Eve conceded, though she was secretly happy. It was nice to have someone she could call family, even it they weren't blood related.

Robin smiled, noticing the younger girls smile.

"So Luffy y'know what this means right?"Luffy frowned confused

"What?"Robin chuckled

"When Red-san gets married, you'll be her husband's brother-in-law" Sanji was crying that he would never let someone marry eve, eve herself was a stuttering mess. And zoro had just gone pale, much to Robin and Snows enjoyment.

As they continued to walk, Eva like robin as stroking three headed dog was covered in wounds and had numbers on its couldn't help but think of the man from her he involved in this some how?

" .Negative"Snapped out of her trance when she noticed the ghosts floating above , her self proclaimed older brother and franky tried to catch the ghosts only to fail miserably

" I wanna die"He groaned as he fell to his knees.

"You bastard"Luffy began falling to his knees beside his shipwright "If I get reborn, I wanna be a clam"

Eve didn't think a clam would be that useful in dealing with the ghosts and she couldn't help but feel pity for her suddenly depressed nakama and her older brother..

"Maybe when you're touched by the ghosts you lose your spirit?" Robin mused

"I-its seems that way"Eve nodded in and Zoro found the whole thing ridiculous. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You guys are so pitiful, letting some ghost break your spirit"Yet he too became a victim of the ghost as he fell to his knees

"I'm sorry I was born"

Zoro walked ahead of the group, he face a flame with embarrssmenet as he ignored the cackles of the ero cook, Cerberus and the white all seemed to find the whole thing hilarious much to his shame and seemed to be ignoring the whole spectacle and Eve was looking at the whole thing, pity laced in her goldern angered him even didn't want her pity dammit it! He wanted… well he didn't know what he wanted but certainly anything but pity.

They continued to walk till they reached a cementry. Silver fog covered the area and Eve couldn't help but feel on edge, sensing the presence of…things which didn't feel entirely cemetery looked battered and old so when Luffy decided that it had a great atmosphere; perfect for eating lunch she couldn't really see the appeal…

"Idiot the food will taste bad here"Sanji yelled only for luffy to retort angrily about how food tasted great all the then they noticed the figure popping out of the ground.

As Luffy pushed the figure back into the ground,only for him to come out of the ground angrier.

"An old man with a big wound"Was what Luffy concluded and Eve felt sympathy for the old man

"Ojii-chan are you okay?"she asked quietly looking at the injuryed man with shook her head in dismay as the others yelled

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S A ZOMBIE!"Eve frowned at this and looked at robin for some sort of explanation.

"They're human humans though I've never seen one so energetic before"She explained looking at the man in slight soon after more zombies approached them, too many to count had them surrounded, echoeing the words "Don't underestimate"

"Are zombies supposed to be this lively?"Sanji asked with a sweatdrop as the strawhats prepared for noted that Eva instructed snow to wait with the Cerberus and closed her eyes.A couple seconds later a sword appeared in her not a Katana, he recognised the black sword to be a then the katana, it had an elegant appearance. The handle had a silver swirl that almost seemed to protect her sword seemed well looked after but he couldn't help but feel that something was … strange about the sword. An atmosphere surrounded the sword that he wasn;t sure he was comfortable with.

His enemies were weak and he found himself bored as the zombies fell before took this chance to glance at Eve;Curious about her swordsmanship, of he saw shocked him so much so he was almost hit by an incoming as if she was a different person, she fought with a confidenece she lacked in her interactions with her personality her strikes were almost cold, without feeling as she gracefully attacked the wasn't the kindness he was so used to seeing in . There was no compassion in her blows…Something had expected to see from the kind hearted yet easily nervous hadn't expected this… he hadn't expected to see that darkness flash over her bright golden when they had finished she paused and the same brightness returned to her noticing zoros staring she felt herself go red , and hid behind Robin, who found the whole thing hilarious, as zoro blushed before turning his attention else where

Unbeknowst to her nakama Eve looked at the sword with a within her always changed when she wielded the sword, and that scared would have gotten rid of the sword and had tried to on many a occasion, but her hand would never let go, when she discovered her ability to summon the sword she hadn't been able to get rid of she would black out when using the rapier which was why she didn't want to spar against the green haired swordsman… she didn't know what she would she kept the it linked to her past somehow…Clenching her fist, she frowned as the voice from her dreams yelled at her angrily

**YOU MUST NOT REMEMBER!**

_But why? If you are me why won't you let me remember!_

The reply came in the form of a sharp headache that had Eve clenching her eyes shut, trying to hide her discomfort

**_I am you, though I am more than that_**.

The pain in her head grew and she heard the voice cackle at her.

**_I AM WHAT YOU FEARED TO BECOME!_**

"OI eve you coming"Eve gasped and her eyes shot open as Luff called had grown bigger and looked at Eve nodded to luffy and got onto Snows was grateful that they hadn't noticed her actions, and she stroked snow in appreciationg who always seemed to know when she needed comfort the most..

As she had said, the zombies revealed that their nakama were in the mansion and they continued through the dense noted that Eve was tense

"Whats up?"He asked as he walked alongside a the large fox.

"N-othing"She stammered before her gaze hardened as she scanned the forest. "I sense a lot of people hiding in the shadows"Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword though eve shook her head.

"They don't have any malice… but"

"I've been watching you"They turned to see what the others thought to be another zombie

"You're unbelievably strong!Would you please listen to me for a bit?"he huffed and looked at them with a pleading eye.

"An old man with a big wound!"Luffy stated and Eve got off snow, much to zoro distaste and approached the man.

"Oji-chan you should sit down… are you okay?"The others worried about the redhead who approached the zombie while Luffy just grinned.

The old man looked at the girl grateful for her kindness and did as she suggested.

"There is an man I would like to see defeated!He old man explained that his shadow had been stolen and like him and brook there were other victims…

"Moria, is his name"Robin gasped as she recognised the name and explained that Moria was part of the luffy being himself grinned and claimed that they would kick moria comforted the crying man who felt that he had no will to some reason to eve this struck a chord with her, as a pain filled her chest and the feeling of understanding flooded she once felt the same way? She frowned wishing she had more answers then questions…

So after reassuring they set of the mansion, and eve turned to robin

"Robin… What is a shichibukai?"She hadn't liked the reaction that she had seen from her nakama at the strange name and they almost seemed worried, whilst she was just confused.

"Well their pirates that work for the world goverement"She paused , only to find Eve with her eyes wide, yet almost unseeing.

"Eve-san?"Robin looked at the girl with concern as she almost looked empty.

"Oi eve… whats wrong?"Luffy paused he too noticing that something was wrong with his little sister..

"The w-w-world g-g-overment"She stuttered holding her head as her mind was thrown images that she did not yet understand.

Sanji and franky looked at the small woman in concern as she seemed in pain almost and Zoro walked past them just as eve fell to her who had been resting on her shoulder looked at the redhead with worry and whined her concerns.

"Eve damn it wh-"He paused when he notieced that she was trembling in fear at whatever it was she scared of

"T-the world g-government."She paused and bit her lip, willing herself to stop only for the metallic taste of blood to fill her mouth

"D-d-on't let them g-g-get me. Not again! D-don't let t-them g-g-et me again"

All eyes widened.

Had the world government done something to her?


	11. Chapter 11

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know? _

_And all we had_

_~Lithium Evanescence_

(This chapter may be a bit jumpy because I don't want to write about everything, SORRY L)

Robin looked at the unconscious redhead with a frown, all too well knowing the fear she had experienced, but they had all been surprised that shortly after trembling about the world government, Eve collapsed. Snow too looked at the girl concerned as she carried her on her back. Though Eves breakdown wasn't their only problem.

Sanji and Zoro had disappeared. And now they were currently faced with a room full of zombies with no obvious escape.

"If we can escape this hall, we'll probably end up in the courtyard" Robin frowned slightly at the daunting fight that lay before them.

"Yosh, let's split and meet up there"Snow growled slightly, gaining their attention, her darks eyes narrowed at for once looked at the fox seriously.

"I trust you to keep eve safe okay"She stared at him, before barking in agreement

"I don't want anyone disappearing" he added, before they charged at the zombies.

Their fight was unsuccessful, the zombies would only get back up again once they were down,So after robin had helped franky to get over the zombies, they made their way to the exit, running being their only option.

"Where's luffy?"Robin huffed

"It doesn't look like he's out yet! Neither are snow and eve"Franky retorted.

So after yelling for their nakama they then heard the sound of their captain up above them, looking up they realised that the straw hat was in a coffin being transported to the building ahead of them along a gray after the coffin they were stopped by a large zombie half spider, half monkey

"Hey, hey monkey, monkey monkey"

The monkey refused to let them pass and with the monkey spider in front of them and the zombies behind them, they found themselves trapped in the middle of the bridge

"WITH THIS YOUR CREW WILL BE ANNIALATED!"

Snow felt no remorse as she heard the sounds of rubble falling, she felt no remorse over leaving the pirates to fend for themselves and she certainly felt no remorse over looking after her fox had minor wounds, she found herself lost on the strange island that seemed to reek of island that her mistress had forseen…Lost in her surroundings snow was so occupied with trying to find the ship at the dock that she failed to react quick enough as her side was slashed…Whining Snow jumped to avoid another hit, surrounded by a variety of zombies…She would die before she let any harm come to her beloved mistress.

Despite her unconscious state,Eve found herself in her mind once more, a place she only visited in her darkness around her did little to comfort her.

**Look what happens when you try to remember!**

Eve turned to face the voice only to find a shadow with piercing glowing gold eyes that seemed cold almost and looked upon her in annoyance. She was going to ask what the shadow meant by that, but then she remembered her nakama and her eyes widened. But before she could even ask the shadow laughed

**You're worried about those pirates? Huh? Well I don't think their doing so well. Look.**

A silver orb flew towards her followed by another and of each of her nakama filled the screen and she could only watch in , usopp and Chopper were watching the strange man she assumed to be gecko moria hold a shadow which she realised was her brother's,Franky and robin were running through the mansion and Sanji and Zoro were being taken back to the ship.

_I-i need to wake up and save everyone!_

The shadow laughed again

**You should be more concerned about yourself right now. Your precious fox is looking after your body but shes just about to lose.**

An image flickered to Snow who was covered in wounds,as she fought off the different zombies, yet whilst at the same time trying to protect crept into her could she be useless?! Snow and everyone was in trouble and she wasn't doing anything!

**Ah too late! Look.**

Snow couldn't beat them all and she could only watch as her faithful fox collapsed, shrinking back to her original was left and she watched as her own body was carried away by the zombies, and eve couldn't help the sob that passed her WAS TOO WEAK!

Whilst Eve was trapped within her mind,Robin, Franky ,Usopp and Chopper had been reunited and were currently headed for the their ship, whilst they were running and discussing the monster that was Luffy's zombie, Robin noticed something up the ground covered in cuts and bruises, was none other than Snow.

"SNOW!"Chopper ran towards the fallen fox, shocked by her wounds

"How horrible"Robin picked up the fox gently, rubbing her ears softly as well as looking around for eve

"No, they must have taken Eve!" Usopp frowned,

Franky frowned as he imagined the small girl taken hostage, and he felt himself fill with she hadn't been a member of the crew for a long time, but she was still to mention she just seemed too innocent to be used like that.

"Luffy's going to flip"Franky shook her head

"His reaction won't be as bad as Zoro's"The boys looked at her in confusion, but after seeing how protective he was of the redhead, she could only for sorry for Moria at this point.

Usopp stood before them all and took a deep crewmates watched in anticipation, wondering what the sharp shooter had planned.

"A **_Beautiful Lady Swordsman _**just bought some **_Meat!_**"

At this point the 3 unconscious men shivered and slowly came to their feet but the amazement and disbelief of the crew, And things only went down from there. The ship had been ransacked, much to Luffy's horror,

Sanji scanned the ship at this point

"Nami doesn't seem to be here, neither is Eve…"Zoro paused at this and then noticed the injured fox in robin's went very quiet as he listened to Usopp and Chopper explain to a furious Sanji that Nami had been kidnapped.

"What about Eve?"Zoro received no answer and Zoro could feel his anger rise then he heard the whimper of the fox in Robin's after having spoken to Sanji motioned for Robin to put the white fox down as he bandaged her seemed Snow was talking to the reindeer as he nodded in response to a turned to Luffy.

"Snow said that whilst you three fought the zombies, her and Eve made it out, she got caught off guard and…"Snow growled in annoyance, interrupting the doctor

"It wasn't your fault Snow!"Chopper with his mouth full nodded in agreement and the others gave the fox looks of reassurance.

"All right"Usopp finally said "Let's do are 3 things we can't afford not to get back"

" .Eve and our shadows!"Luffy interjected "That's four things"

Usopp sweatdropped

"One of those things doesn't belong there…"He trailed off "Let's just focus on Nami, Eve and our shadows for now."

Zoro took in all his crew was saying, as they discussed their plan, but he made no effort to join was still ashamed about how easily he had been caught, but he felt his eyes drift to robin, more so the small fox in her arms that Chopper had finished treating and was now resting in robins and Robin had verified what Chopper had translated. Had moria gotten her? Had she escaped? Zoro's anger simmered just below the gripped his katana, his teeth he hadn't been so easily captured he could have protected her! As first mate, it was his job to protect his nakama, it was something he had always done.

But he had failed.

He didn't believe Eve was from it. But even he couldn't stop his shadow from being stolen!After listening to the story of brook and Laboon, Zoro found himself walking off the ship

"OI Zoro, where you going"He turned to face his captain, ignoring the Ero-cook's declarations of resucing Nami and the thought of The blonde pervert going anywhere near Eve annoyed him more than it should.

"I'm landing number of shadows we need to get went up right? And"Zoro turned away from his captain

"We need to find Eve"Robin smiled to herself, and couldn't help but slightly envious of how loved Eve was, and she didn't even know it.

After having established their plans, they raced towards thriller bark, avoiding zombies in their had left Snow on the ship to recover, as she was far too injured to fight. It wasn't until Luffy's zombie sent Usopp and Sanji plummeting to join Zoro and Franky did things start to go sheer size of Luffys zombie paralysed all of Luffy had yet to see all this and was racing through the corridor of the freezer to face was however within this corridor then he heard a scream…His eyes narrowed in his anger and he ran towards the voice. The voice of Eve… The corridor seemed to stretch on as he ran. Finally reaching the end it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm out on the frontline_

_Don't worry I'll be fine_

_The story is just beginning_

_I say goodbye to my weakness, _

_So long to my regret_

_And now I see the world _

_Through diamond eyes_

_Diamond eyes-Shinedown_

Eve hadn't intended to meet the Shichibukai this hadn't intended to meet him at escaping the coffin using her magic, she hadn't realised that she would fall from such a it had been lucky that she had fallen in the place she had fallen, she hadn't crashed into the cold ground, but instead, she had ended up being her saviour had come in the form of shadow that looked strangely alike to the shibukai before was abnormally large with pale almost bluish and just made his purple hair leaned down to face her with his long neck, a grin across his face as his beady dark eyes looked at her in amusement

"Kishishishi, a little girl dropped by for a visit"Eve felt herself pale at this point, but was surprised when the shadow let her go, its' sneer matching his flesh counterpart.

"You're not mugiwara"Eve glared at him as she noticed his attention was on her shadow.

"But you're shadow will do nicely kishsihi"Eve gritted her teeth as he loomed over her.

"_tuoetihw wolg" _Eves eyes glowed bright as she held out her hands, a white glow filling her grimanced slightly at the bright light, but other then that didn't move from his lounged shadow Doppelman winced due to the bright light but then started to spilt into what appeared to an array of blasted each of the bats only for them to come right back, ducking from the focused on dodging the bats she failed to realise how close she was to the edge and when more of the bats charged towards her, with another biting into her this onslaught she fell over the railing and could only cry out in her panic as she plummeted towards the dark chasm at the centre of the fridge.

It was at this point that Luffy eyes widened as he noticed the falling redhead and with a stretch of his arm, he wrapped the rubber limb around the small girl, pulling her to safety behind him in the had watched the whole thing with slight interest, surprised the girl lasted as long as she did, considering he had dubbed her as the weakest link, due to her lack of bounty on her powers were certainly strange as well

"Yo, so its you"Moria drawled, seemingly oblivious to the fury present on the captains face, which soon morphed into surprise as eve clung onto his shirt as everywhere began to shake

"W-whats happening?"Eve stuttered.

"Its shaking so much"Luffy gawked.

Moria laughed his strange laugh again

"The ship's probably been caught in some strange ocean it's most likely your fault"He explained nonchantly but then he smirked, his sharp teeth on show as he eyed the small captain.

"So whats the deal?why are you here? You interrupted me and the little redhead over "He laughed and eve felt her skin didn't like the one bit.

Luffys glare hardened at the mention of young girl, who looked at the blue skinned pirate with listened slightly horrified as luffy mentioned the loss of his, Sanji and Zoro's down she realised that Luffy infact didn't have a shadow, and she had been so she had been out her nakama had been in trouble and she hadn't done anything to stop snapped out of her depressing thoughts, when she felt her brothers gaze as she realised that he had put on his hat and turned to had been about to tell her to leave, when he noticed that she was covered in bitemarks, in particular the one on her left lowered his head, and gritted his teeth, much to the young girl's confusion

"**AND how dare you hurt my sister.I'll kick your ass!**"He snarled,Eve felt her eyes had never seen luffy as angry as this! What happened to her meat loving captain?

Moria laughed, unaffected by luffy and the continuous shaking of thriller was so confident he even explained to the pair how to free the other shadows, much to Eves that a fight was about to start, Eve let go of Luffys shirt and clenched her fists, ready to fight, only for luffy to place his hand on her shoulder

"Neh Eve, go find the others okay?"Eve blinked, not sure of what she was wanted to take on a Shichibukai on…ALONE?!

"But-"

"I'll be fine"She had been about to argue, but he smiled that same smile of his and eve felt she could trust him.

"Y-you'll win right? Y-you won't die?"She asked smiled and ruffled her bright locks.

"Of course!"Eve nodded, a small smile flickered across her face before she hugged the boy round the neck.

"Y-you promise right…Nii-chan?"Luffy felt his smile grow at the title of 'Nii-chan' and he nodded

"I promise!"Feeling assured, she turned away, and cast one last glance at her brother before she ran down the corridor in which luffy had came.

Moria who had watched the scence laughed

"How touching! KISHISHI! Let's see you try to beat me!"

Eve eventually escaped the corridor and decided to find any of her nakama, that is until she was stopped by a hoarde of zombies, all mocking the redhead, thinking she was an easy Eve, didn't stutter in surprise at the sight of the zombies, but as zoro had witnessed earlier, her golden eyes lost their light, and eve silently summoned her had to find the HAD BEEN SO wouldn't fail her Nakama raising her sword she jumped into the air, and began her assault on the hoarde of corpses.

(Going to skip a bit! Fast forward to when they are fighting Oars)

The strawhats could only stare as the giant yelled out to them,with the sinking realisation that they were it's they would have to fight the monster in front of made it worse was that Sanji had decided to pick a fight with the had to admit, he was dodging well, but with the power and speed Oars had, Sanji's luck would eventually run nakama could only watch horrified as sanji took a direct hit, and he fell to the grabbed the cook and had been about to throw the cook to the ground,

"OI STOP IT!"

"SANJI!"

"go to hell, mini p-"

"Jai jai no FREEZE!"Before usopp or oars had any time to react,oars found that he couldn't move!

"EEH?!I Can't move!"

Chopper smiled

"EVE!"Eve noticed the reindeer alongside Robin and usopp and let out a strained smile as she tried to hold onto the grip she had

"O-oi Eve's in trouble! She can't possibly hold luffy's zombie off"Zoro struggle was obvious, as well as the fact her eyes had begun to glow, as she used some sort of spell to move Sanji to a safer the dangerous situation, Usopp shot the zombie with his Firebird star, just as Eve lost her grip on the noticing that Oars was heading towards Usopp and the others

"Franky, draw its attention to us!"

Eve took a deep breath, and froze as she watched her nakama fall one by one.

_No she would not be useless again._

She stepped forward, about to attack the zombie, when she felt something grip her expecting it, she tumbled to the ground, with oars not noticing and walking off, having believed he had successful defeated the majority of the straw hats.

Eve sat up, confused, when she noticed random arm holding onto her ankle.

_W-wait… this is robins!_

"EVE!"Chopper jumped into the redhead's arms, happy she was okay.

"Chopper? But I thought"

"Are you alright red-san?"Eve turned to Robin, who stood with Franky,Brooke and Usopp

"Minna y-"

"Baka!"Zoro groaned as he sat up."What were you thinking, going after him alone! And where the hell have you been!?"Eve flinched slightly

"I'm s-sorry zoro d-"

"DON'T TALK TO EVE-CHAWN LIKE THAT!"Sanji yelled aiming a flying kick to the swordsman

Eve smiled, relieved that her nakama were alive and pulled the girl to her feet, and looked at the various bite marks across her body.

Chopper, who had jumped out of the girls arms, frowned at her injuries

"Eve what happened?"Zoro and Sanji stopped at this point, both looking angry at the girl's injuries

"A… well um…I g-got into a fight with m-moria?"She took in her nakama horror and quickly went red

"D-demo, it was just with his shadow and i-it was m-my fault for falling onto him d-d-emo Luffy saved m-me w-when he t-tried to take my shadow!"They all still looked wide eyed, and Zoro gripped his hair in hadn't even been a pirate for that long and she had ended up fighting with Gecko moria of all people?

"A-anyway… Shouldn't we go after Oars?"Chopper all agreed and they walked towards the direction he had left, with Zoro walking alongside the small girl. He was relieved that she was okay, that thankfully seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of his nakama.

(THE FIGHT IS NEXT CHAPTER!i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but if you have any ideas. Please comment!)


	13. Chapter 13

_I run towards the end_

_Trying not to give up_

_She's lost in the darkness_

_Fading away_

_I'm still around here_

_Screaming her name_

_She's haunting my dreamworld_

_Trying to survive_

_My heart is frozen _

_I'm losing my mind_

_Help me I'm buried alive_

_~Lost within temptation_

"It's embarrassing as a human being"

"SHE SAID IT TWICE"

Eve blinked slightly confused at how things had gotten to this Franky had yelled out tactics 15, she had been expecting something… 15 also seemed to anger Oars as they hadn't completed the 'docking?'

When he lashed out and they dispersed, Zoro met the confused glance of Eve, and he felt embarrassment flood him.

"What a have I been doing?"And before she could say anything he went towards the pillars that franky had been using as a turned her attention back to the rest of her nakama who were upset at Robin's lack of participation.

"AH! Eve can do it instead!"Usopp suddenly said, with Franky and chopper in full agreement.

Eve shook her head

"S-sorry but… isn't it a w-waste o-of time?"

Her words echoed in the trio's heads, and eve found herself being led away by robin, who turned to the three

"Don't do that again. That docking…"Robin put her arm around eve in a protective manner, and eve couldn't help but smile at the older she could remember her mother, she hoped that she would be like Robin.

After giving up on the docking idea,Zoro, with the help of Sanji, hit Oars with the heavy followed by Usopp shooting oil at The giant.

_I see! We're knocking him down!"_

Noting the obvious strain the dark haired woman was going through as she held oars arm,she made her a speed which impressed her nakama, Eve ran past them, and as she got closer to the beast she jumped, a white magic circle appearing underneath, acting as a stepping stone as she jumped closer and closer

"Eci egarrab"

From her sword a barrage of ice hit his free momentum of the hit sent his arm into the his arm, she sent her sword through his arm

eci dolh!" where her sword had hit, a block of ice appered, spreading towards the arm held by the end of her attack, both of the giants arms were held by the thick nodded in understanding and releashed her grip as Sanji delievered the final blow to his the giant to the ground.

Eve joined her nakama, stood in front of the angered like he had assumed, wasn't bad with that thin blade of hers.

Whilst watching with unease the swordsman take on the zombie, Eve paused and gasped as she felt a vision appear

_A large man, slightly shorter then that of Moria stood before he carried a bible, and he almost resembled a bear with his large figure and bear like ears on his hat, hat covered his pufft black outfit was black and grey with paw prints covering the stood with another figure who she easily recognised as Moria._

_"After the demotion of the royal shichibukai successor has been nominated"The vision began hazy, until the man mentioned the words Black A vision appeared of a dark haired freckled boy with his flame's a lit fighting a tanned man who controlled the were they? Was one of them black beard? She then found herself back to watching Moria and the large man_

_"…ever since the incident at enies lobby the government always follows the movements of the strawhats…" again her vision flashed forward, and a look of anger filled moria's eyes_

_" WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO! Worried about me losing to that small number inexperienced pirate crew Don't mess with me!" the vision skipped once more and she felt herself fade out from the vision gecko moria's voice_

_"The straw hat crew that had you so worried were Easily turned into zombie soildiers of gecko moria!_

Eve felt herself leave the vision, and she blinked… her face this a vision of the past or the future?Were they really going to lose to gecko moria?His last words echoing in her was so lost in her thoughts, she had failed to notice the appearance of moria, or even the blocks heading towards her

"EVE WATCH OUT!"Snapping out of her thoughts she froze the projectiles, and had an idea

"REWIND!"The blocks headed back towards Oars, hitting him directly.

"Nice one eve!Eve smiled, trying not to think too hard about her and her nakama would be fine!They continued to fight when she noticed that Usopp had made some sort of giant sling shot and franky seemed to be about to be fired out of it.A sinking filling filled her stomach, and by the time she was going to voice her thoughts about this wasn't a good idea, franky had already been shot through the noted the worry on the younger girls face.

"It's okay Eve, Franky will be fine"Eve simply shut her eyes and shook her head

"N-no… something bad will happen"Robin frowned

"Did you see it in a vision?"Again eve shook her head, dismissing the lingering thoughts of her vision.

"No..But…"

"FRANKY!"Their attention to the cyborg who was smacked into the stone slammed into the ground, knocked uncounscious in the felt her eyes widen as the kind cyborg was about to be finished lifted her hands hoping to delay the giant, when a flash of lightening attacked the beast.

"NAMI-SWAN"

Eve smiled, glad her nakama was okay

**_I wouldn't be smiling if I were you._**

The voice was fight proceeded and upon realising that moria could change oars form, the strawhates weren't fairing was when Ussop was in danger, did Eve decided to act.

"AAAAAH I'M GOING TO DIE"

Zoro found himself confused however when Oars arms didn't stretch

"Nice one eve!"Nami cried

Moria found himself unable to move

"What? I can't move?"Moria could only move his head and then he glared at eve

"Little Redhead? Do you really think this will stop me?"

upon realising what eve had planned, robin smiled and made it so hands wrapped around moria's neck, choking him in the trusted eve to hold his body, if eve hadn't frozen moria, the strain would have been hard to handle, she mused.

"Won't you stop that shadow thing for us?"Robin asked, with eve nodding

"Please i-it's annoying"Eve asked softly

"Great job Eve, Robin!"Ussop cried thankful for his life being saved.

Despite being frozen, Eve couldn't stop his shadow from moving, neither could she stop the enslaught of bats that came towards frowned when the small redhead was attacked by the bats, as well as the fact that whilst she had frozen Moria, she had no real way of defending noticing this tried her best with her Calendula attack to fend of the so enraged at that attack of the girls, he too joined the fray.

Robin had fallen to the floor, when eve sensed the presence behind.

"Morias Kage!"

"So a long raged battle is it?"Moria cackled, not seeming at all afraid of the predicament he had found himself in, even when robin had broken his jumped in celebration though Zoro felt his eyes widen

"OI look out for his shadow!"

The warning came to late, and too horrified, the pirates could only watch as Robin lost her felt herself shake in fear when moria then turned to laughed, and then began to peel her shadow.

"And you're next!"Eve fell to the floor as he dragged her shadow seemed to pass so slowly as the scissors cut of her shadow counter then she saw nothing

_"Where am i?"_

_Eve looked around only finding darkness around her, it was cold and desolute but then she spotted the open door behind was the same large door that had always been shut, and guarded by the shadow that dwelled in her then a she felt a warm light, so she turned and suddenly she began to hear a voice, and a vision appeared in front of her.A young girl, about 9 perhaps stood surrounded her, and she herself was covered in girl was emotionless, despite her state, her golden eyes hollow red hair drifted gently in the breeze, the silence and her shadow her only companions. The sunset bled crimson, and for a moment a emotion flickered in her eye as she watched the sun,her lip twitched as she felt the soothing rays._

_"Is that me?"_

_Suddenly a dark figure, its features surrounded by black, grabbed her hair, tugging her away from the hillside she stood girl cried and yelped, trying to wiggle out of his figure eve realised was dressed in white, and Eve didn't know why. But she knew that he was a was dragged through a dark hall, her cries as soon as they reached a bright hall, the girl stopped her cries, and lowered her head as she was faced with a large figure, again, Eve couldn't see who it she felt fear course through her._

_"Such a good girl"The man cackled, bending down to make her meet his ice blue gaze._

_"My powerful little monster BWAHAHA"He tightened his grip,causing the girl to whimper._

_"You're my favourite out of all them, little one"He grinned _

_"And you're going to be my tool forever!"_

_The small girl couldn't help the stream of tears that flooded down her brusied and scrapped cheeks, as he boasted about how useful of a tool she was. She hated who he had molded her was a though she craved freedom, with the blood on her hands, she didn't deserve deserved a painful , she didn't want to live in this cold world anymore._

_Flashes of more visions, soon clouded her sight, and from them she realised what she had felt such terror at the world had been held captive, forced to work for streamed into her and as Eve watched her memories, she was left only more confused at the snapshot she saw, and a pain seemed to fill her why had she forgot? Who was she?These visions only showed her painful memories working for the marines,she didn't know WAS SHE?!_

_Time seemed to move forward, she was much older, and again she was crying, she appeared to be crying again, but this time she screamed, howled like an animal dying in angony, as she pounded the ground, in front of what appeared to be a gravestone,She sobbed as though her heart had in her thoughts which Eve heard loud and clear, she realised that the girl was apologising, yet who was this person?_

_"I won't hurt anyone anymore!"She sobbed "I'll be free and forget! I WILL FORGET!"Perhaps, it was then after sobbing for so long that an idea struck…She had a eaten a devil fruit of time! She would would forget everything…_

**YOU WILL NOT SEE ANY MORE!WAKE UP AND LEAVE THIS PLACE…NOW!**

_Before she could respond to her angered shadow, Eve found herself falling, her screams heard by no one as she left the darkness of her mind._


	14. Chapter 14

_Because you live_

_And breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world_

_ has twice as many stars in the stars_

_Because you live_

_I live_

_~Because you live-Jesse Mccartney_

Eve awoke to the sound of an explosion, which later led to pain enveloping her then she heard a voice, a voice thanks to her the visions she had seen, a voice she was familiar with.

"This is all the damage, that was inflicted on him on him during his battle with moria and oars, if you wish to take his place…Naturally you would have to take in all of , if someone who is as close to death as you were to take all would be impossible for you to 'll die."Eve felt herself tense at this, and she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, to see zoro, standing infront of a large blinked confused… when she then heard zoro scream in agony, his body convulsing, till he fell to his knees.

_He was planning on taking in all of that?!_

wouldn't allow standing up, she made her presence known.

"Kuma. Enough"Zoro, groaned as he noticed the redhead, injured due to was glad, that she was alive, and maybe if he was going to die, seeing the shy redhead before he did, wasn't a bad way for it to he noticed that something was different about carried an aura around her that she hadn't previously possessed. Bright innocent eyes that used to avoid his gaze, where staring at Kuma with a darkness swirling with in held great sadness in them, but also pain.A great deal of pain.

The cyborg looked at the redhead.

"Ah so you were also a member of the Witch Eve"Zoro frowned at the title, wondering how she could have possible gotten it.

"So you know me then Bartholomew Kuma" Kuma regarded her with his usual stare

" government has been after you for quite some are a threat.A big threat"

Eve smiled sadly

"I I suppose you would consider a deal with me Kuma."She began softly. "I will take on Luffy's pain. And you will spare the strawhats"

Kuma paused, ignoring the yells of the swordsman

"You're deal sounds acceptable. I are too big a threat to be left alive, You must die or come back with me to the world government"

Zoro tried to stand up, not wanting eve to get in the way, as sanji had tried, only to find his body wouldn't was eyes widened in realisation

"Eve, Let go of me"She glanced at sadly

"I-I'm sorry Zoro…I haven't been a strawhat long but I was happy that I had nakama…"

"Eve don't you dare do this!"

"I don't have a dream like you Zoro,You have such a great ambition, as well as everyone else.I won't let you throw it away.I mean it would have been nice to have gotten my memories back, but as long as you all live it's fine… They say that when you die, your life passes right before you're eyes, I wonder if someone like me see that"

"STOP!"Tears streamed out of her gold eyes.

"Could you look after snow for me? And tell Luffy and everyone that I'm sorry?"

"EVE THIS IS MY FIGHT DON'T GET INVOLVED DAMNIT"she ignored him

"But you know…"She walked towards the floating paw. "After remembering some of the past, I realised that a thing like me shouldn't be alive."She laughed sadly

"IDIOT! DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!YOU DESERVE TO LIVE"She wiped her tears

"Sayonara Zoro"and with that the girl placed her hands in the floating paw

**_"EVE!"_**At first the pain tingled, but then it felt like her whole body had exploded, as if she was being ripped apart piece by apart of her felt happy in the excruciating had saved her nakama,She had been useful.

Zoro watched in horror as Eve screamed in pain, tears pouring out her eyes, and as she became covered in himself no longer frozen, he ran towards her, into the bubble of pain she dwelled her to her chest, he knew that it was too late to pull her out of the bubble, but at least she would not die would at least protect her on the way to the end…

Sanji awoke, hearing the sounds of his nakama, and remembered zoro knocking him sitting up, he noticed Zoro's swords, and without warning he ran back to the clearing zoro had been at.

"There's no way he could be in one piece!Where is that guy"He thought as he finally found the swordsman standing up to the swordsman, he asked about the war lord, only to pause when he took in the state of the like the surrounding area was covered in blood,His eyes widened as he realised that being held against his chest, was an equally bloody eve, slumped unconscious against the swordsman.

"What's with all this blood?OI what is eve doing here?!Are you two still alive?! Where is that guy!"He still received no response

"What happened here?"

Zoro gripped onto the girl tighter, shaking with the strain of standing.

"Nothing…Happened"

"Chopper! We've bought the stuff you asked for!"Chopper turned away from his two patients to see the rest of his nakama,Snow who was also with the reindeer looked up, before deeming it unimportant and lying back in the crook of eve's neck.

"Oh thanks!"When luffy asked how the pair we're doing, chopper looked at the two bandaged pirates with unease

"This is the first time zoro's been this badly injuryed"The small doctor began,

"And Eve's only just started as a pirate, so I don't think she has ever had this many injuries"Chopper frowned

"They we're both very close to dying"

The pirates began to speculate what happened, when the risky brothers, declared they knew what happened, only for sanji to drag the pirates away, much to everyone elses confusion.

They explained to Sanji that after he had fainted, Zoro had been about to take Luffy's pain from the battle at thriller bark.

"Just touching a tiny bit of it, that swordsman screamed in pain."One of them began

"Sorry,but I seriously thought he was going to die."The other brother said

"But then the red headed girl came around"Sanji tensed at this as the brothers explained that the girl seemed to know kuma, and that she planned on taking zoro's place, after freezing him to the ground.

"I cried a lot you know! She was saying how a thing like her shouldn't be alive"Sanji's eyes widened at this, She had seriously planned on dying!

"I see, so that's why Luffys in shape whilst zoro and eve are like that"He muttered solemnly

It had been two days, and although he had missed the party, Zoro was had visted the grave with Brooke and returned to watch over eve, who had still yet to was angry with her, and was watching over her, till she woke were his thoughts, as her words before she went into the paw print constantly echoed in his mind.

_I realised that a thing like me shouldn't be alive_

What had she remembered that had made her revert back to those thoughts?She had started to smile damnit, enjoy life!He remembered the hollow look in her eyes, she had lost her usual stutter, and she had just seemed so looked at the sleeping girl, and before he could stop himself, he lifted her bandaged hand, so small and fragile looking wrapped in the gauze, and he held from now on he would keep a closer eye on would make sure he protected his nakama this , Nakama wasn't the word, the pain and horror he had felt when eve screamed in pain was different then with his all he could do was watch her walk happily to her death, he felt as though she was taking a part of him with growled slightly to himself as he remembered a conversation he had had with Robin of all people that very day

_Flashback_

_Zoro hadn't trained today, he hadn't been able to focus, so he once more sat next to the unconscious girl, her fox whimpering as she looked at her seemed to pass, and he heard the door open, but ignored it._

_"Zoro-san food is ready"Zoro didn't turn to face her and grunted, but made no effort to 's eyes softened_

_"You heard chopper, she'll be fine"When he didn't say anything, robin continued_

_"You really care about her don't you"As she expected this got a reaction, he turned around, denying her claim, quite strongly, and she might have believed him, had it not been for the pink dusting his cheeks._

_"Of course I don't!"He paused and looked at the serene expression on the girls face. "I mean… its not like I know, shes' nakama"_

_Robin, having felt she had teased the swordsman enough she chuckled._

_"Then figure out what she means to you, or you'll regret it"_

Eve groaned as she opened her eyes, and she held her head, trying to remember where she round she realised it was dark, but she realised that she was back on the thousand her smiled when she noticed snow lightly snoring next to her pillow.

_How long have I been?_

Her stomach rumbled and she felt her face go red in embarrassment, thankful no one was around to hear her stomach standing up she realised that someone, had changed her torn clothes, and she was dressed in a white nightie, it was too short for her liking, as the hem rested mid exposed more cleavage then she was comfortable she decided that everyone must be asleep at this point, and as her stomach continued to demand she slowly crept out of her room, making her way to the kitchen, hoping she could find some , sanji had wrapped up some sandwiches for finished off he food and finishing a glass of water, eve decided to head walking across the usually loud deck, she smiled as her bare feet brushed against the grass of the deck.

_I suppose I could stay out a while._

With this thought in mind, she sat on the grass, and smiled as she looked at the simple their lives must be, she they had to do was thoughts trailed off to the green haired swordsman.

_I hope he's okay._

She held no regret to the decision she had made, and would have gladly died for the cheeks heated up at the course for any of her nakama, she shook her head, and decided that she needed rest, with the way her thoughts were didn't like the swordsman like that! She hardly knew the was a stoic, confusing man who she held no attraction to!Sure he was handsome and strong and secretly kind and always seemed to look out for her, but that didn't mean anything!

_Its not like he would like someone like me like that anyway_

So with that last thought she stood up and turned to head back to her was about to open the door,when she found a warm, tight grip on her into something solid and warm, that smelt musky, and like metal, she glanced up to meet the angry glare of the man that had dwelling in her thoughts

"Z-"

"You idiot"He suddenly hissed, startling the girl. "I take my eyes off you for one minute, and suddenly you're you not realise that you need rest damn it! I mean you're covered in bandages a-"Zoro paused when he noticed what eve was wearing, and he felt heat pool in his mouth suddenly went dry as her red locks swayed gently in the gold eyes, seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, and her lips, were a light pink and looked so felt like he was seeing her for the first seeing her.

"Zoro.I-I'm glad you're okay"She smiled and he couldn't help but think he like the way she said his then he remembered he was angry at grabbed her shoulders

"What the hell we're you thinking"He snapped "That was my fight!You shouldn't have was a fucking warlord!"Eve blinking, before frowning

"I wasn't just going to watch you die"She retorted, paused for a moment, he hadn't seen eve angry he hated to think it but he couldn't help but it was cute…

"And you wanted me to see you die?You think I would have been happy with that!"Eve felt her eyes begin to water, frustration filling put her hand on his chest, her over one, still being held in his iron grip, as she tried to pull away.

"You didn't have to be happy! You would have been alive! I already explained why! L-let me go!"Zoro didn't, and instead grabbed her other wrist.

"That wasn't an explanation." He leaned towards her, causing eve to step back, only to hit the wall behind her. "That wasn't an explanation, that was a fucking goodbye, so don't give me that bull shit Eve"Her name, came out husky to eve's ears, and she felt herself become warmer, her face becoming couldn't handle how close he dark eyes seemed to peer into her very soul, trapped in his piercing gaze, she didn't realise he had moved closer to her, there chests pressed up against one filled her and her attempts at escape were hindered by the mass of muscle in front of her.

"S-s-o what if i-it was! I-i d-don't have any regrets! I was h-appy I was protecting doesn't matter if s-someone like m-me dies"She sobbed as tears slowly fell from her eyes, her shoulders trembled as she felt his anger rise, he released her wrists and slammed his hands next to her head, making the crying girl pause.

"Don't EVER say shit like that life is important, and from now on I'm going to make sure you don't throw it away."Confused by what he meant by this she looked up, only to find his hands, calloused from his constant training, on her cheek, wiping away her tear stained cheek, his other hand threaded through her silk red locks.

"Your life is so important"He muttered, his face serious, and emotion flickered in his eyes as he said this, that eve couldn't place. He was only a few inches away from her now, the hand that had that had been on her cheek, slid to the back of her leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on her eyes Zorro going to…Kiss her?!


	15. Author note

Hi! Just wanted to let you know i'm editing pirate witch, so you might want to read back over the story because little details might change! Sorry its not a new chapter! Thank you for continuing to read this story and please keep supporting me!

Thanks!

Girlwithnosoul x


End file.
